New York avec toi
by Titimaya
Summary: Suite de Dernière année. " nous venons de fermer les derniers cartons, la maison est vendue. New York attention a toi, les teams Pezberry et Faberry débarquent."
1. Suite de Dernière année

**Coucou tout le monde la suite de " Derniere année" arrive dans quelques jours.**

**A très vite, les amis **

**T.**


	2. Adieu McKinley

**Premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction qui est une suite de "Dernière Année " comme je vous l'ai dit. J'espère en tout cas que je ne vous décevrais pas. Je ne connais pas encore les fréquences de publication.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture.**

* * *

~POV SANTANA~

_Je finis de vider mon casier à McKinley, je repasse en revue tout ce qu'il c'est passé ces dernières années et surtout cette dernière année. En septembre dernier j'étais encore la co-capitaine des cheerleaders, en haut de l'échelle sociale. Aujourd'hui je suis simplement Santana Lopez qui a vécu trop de sensations fortes en peu de temps. Je me suis faites tabasser suite à mon coming-out , j'ai perdu un poumon, mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y a presque un an de ça je suis tombée pour Rachel Barbra Berry. Vous me diriez c'est impossible, et pourtant. Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour que la personne qui me rendrais heureuse, et qui est devenue indispensable à ma vie, n'est autre que Rachel Berry, détesté de tous, par son ambition, son égocentrisme, et surtout sa voix. Mais je vais vous dire une chose, tout ce qu'il fait que tout le monde la détestait , fait que moi je l'aime de tout mon être. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour... Ma petite brune s'approche de moi un sac à la main._

- San.. Tu m'as l'air bien pensive, tout va bien?

- extrêmement bien, je repensais juste à nos années lycée.

- viens nous devons rentrer, il reste des cartons à finir, tu sais bien que nous décollons dans trois jours.

- oui je sais, McKinley va me manquer.

- à moi aussi... À moi aussi.

_Nous nous dirigeons main dans la main vers la sortie. __**Adieu McKinley**__._

~POV RACHEL~

_Aujourd'hui est le jour pour les anciens seniors de vider leurs casiers. Santana et moi sommes venues le faire, mais je sais que nous avons besoin de le faire chacune de notre côté. Avant de faire ce que l'on me demande, je repasse par les endroits qui auront marqué mes années lycées. Je rentre alors dans la salle de chorale, où durant ma première et deuxième année, j'ai pu y laisser l'empreinte de ma voix. Ici je me sentais bien, avant d'être rejetée. Je fais un tour par mon endroit, celui qui a su récupérer mes larmes quand je me sentais au bout du gouffre, celui aussi où, ma voix a recommencer à vibrer il y a quelques mois. L'auditorium. Cet endroit gardera pour moi toutes mes souffrances, toutes mes peines, tout mes secrets et tout mon amour. Pour finir, je rejoins Santana, ma petite amie, oui oui vous avez bien entendu. Si cela peut vous paraître étrange il vous suffit de lire une partie de mon journal intitulé " Dernière Année" , j'y relate ce qu'il c'est passé durant mon année en senior. Bref je vois ma brune perdue dans ces pensées, je sais que pour elle aussi McKinley à laisser une trace dans sa vie. Je m'approche doucement la prend par la taille et colle mon visage sur son épaule gauche._

- San.. Tu m'as l'air bien pensive, tout va bien?

- extrêmement bien, je repensais juste à nos années lycée.

- viens nous devons rentrer, il reste des cartons à finir, tu sais bien que nous décollons dans trois jours.

- oui je sais, McKinley va me manquer.

- à moi aussi... À moi aussi.

_Nous nous dirigeons main dans la main vers la sortie. __**Adieu McKinley**__._

[...]

~POV QUINN~

_Ce matin les filles sont allées vider leurs casiers à McKinley , je n'ai pas voulu les suivre, je voulais leur laisser le temps de se rappeler. C'est pourquoi, je suis maintenant casque en main, et m'apprête à chevaucher la moto de ma petite amie qui attend gentiment que je m'y installe. Arrivé à McKinley en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je descends de la bécane et demande à ma copine de m'attendre ici, que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Elle acquiesce. Je la remercie d'un baiser , les gens sur le parking nous regarde, mais je m'en moque. Je me dirige dans l'antre du lycée qui à vu naître Ice Quinn et qui l'a vu disparaître en même temps. Je me dirige d'abord vers les trophées, j'y suis en photo en tant que capitaine des cherrios, souriant fièrement au trophée des nationales que j'ai gagné durant mes trois ans à la tête de l'équipe. Je me dirige ensuite dans les vestiaires. L'odeur particulière qui y règne m'apaise. Je finis par le terrain où j'ai transpiré pensant que mon heure était arrivé tellement la fatigue physique se faisait ressentir. Au moment de rejoindre mon casier, je suis interpellé par coach Sylvester._

- hé bien Fabray on est nostalgique?

- un peu coach, j'aurais aimé vous me remercier de ne jamais m'avoir laissé tombé.

- tu sais Quinn, tu me rappelais moi à ton âge. Le fait que tu es fais ton coming-out montre la force et le courage dont tu fais preuve. Je sais que tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien et d'important.

- merci coach.

- je sais aussi que tu t'installes à New York avec Lopez et Berry au carré.

- c'est exact, vos sources sont toujours aussi doués.

- oui, c'est ce qu'il fait que tout le monde me craint je sais tout sur tout.

- je serais ravie que vous nous rendiez visite, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que nous intégrons l'école de droit avec San.

- je sais , si j'ai besoin d'une avocate, je ferais appel à vous. Juste une chose promets moi que si mini Berry devient une grande star, tu lui fera garder les pieds sur terre.

- je vous le promets même si je sais que San s'en chargera très bien.

- je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire mes meilleurs éléments sont lesbiennes. Je devrais peut être en recruter un peu plus.

- je dois y aller coach, prenez soins de vous

- toi aussi Fabray.

_Nous nous étreignons, chose rare, niais je sais que ce soit moi où San nous avons comptés pour elle. Je la gratifie d'un sourire, et me dirige vers mon casier que je vide sans plus de cérémonie. Trop d'émotions sont concentrés dans cet établissement. Alors que je suis à la porte de sortie je me retournes une dernière fois.__**Adieu McKinley.**_

* * *

**J'attends votre verdict avec impatience. Comme d'habitude je vous dis A très vite.**

**T.**


	3. La page de Quinn

**Chapitre consacré à Quinn. En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV QUINN~

_Ma petite amie va partir en moto pour New York pour réceptionner nos meubles. Nous allons louer un énorme loft, avec un garage au rez de chaussée, indispensable pour y loger nos trois voitures et la moto de ma douce. Aujourd'hui est un jour très particulier, Rachel vient de signer le compromis de vente de la maison de ses pères. Autrement dit elle dit adieu, à l'ensemble de ses souvenirs. C'est une fille vraiment forte que j'ai appris durant cette année à connaître. Cette année pour moi à était très difficile, c'est grâce à Sacha que j'ai pu enfin savoir qui j'étais. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être un jour en phase avec moi même. J'ai téléphoné à ma mère pour lui demander l'autorisation de venir chercher quelques affaires à moi, elle a accepté si je ne passe pas plus de vingt minutes dans les murs de sa maison. J'ai demandé de l'aide à San et Rach´. Nous montons donc dans ma voiture, direction la demeure des Fabray._

- calme Q on est là, tout va bien se passer.

- je n'en suis pas si sur.

- Quinn tu peux nous faire confiance on va récupérer un maximum en rien de temps à nous trois.

- vraiment merci les filles.

- alors Fabray c'est quoi le mot d'ordre?

- le mot d'ordre San c'est prendre toutes les affaires, j'ai mis des sacs poubelles dans le coffre. Il faut récupérer tout ce qu'il se trouve dans mon bureau, mon armoire et ma salle de bain.

- ok.

_Nous nous garons devant la maison qui m'a vue grandir. Je souffle un grand coup, nous sortons, et nous, nous trouvons devant la grande porte d'entrée. Ma main tremble mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois passer ce cap pour tourner définitivement la page sur Quinn Fabray reine des glaces. Mon doigt se dirige sur la sonnette, je sais que sans les filles, je n'aurais toujours pas bougé de ma voiture. J'entends les pas de ma mère qui se dirige droit vers nous. Que le spectacle commence !_

- bonjour, vous désirez.

- maman, je suis venue récupérer mes affaires.

- vous n'êtes plus ma fille, vous avez exactement vingt minutes pour débarrasser vos déchets avant que je ne vous fasse sortir de ma demeure.

- très bien madame Fabray, merci de nous laisser passer vu que notre temps est compté. Reprit San.

_Je suis encore sous le choc de la confrontation avec ma mère, mais je n'ai pas encore le temps de réfléchir a tout ça, nous courrons vers ma chambre seul havre de paix dans cette maison. Rachel s'occupe de mon bureau, San est dans mon dressing, et je file dans ma salle de bain. Nous avons êtes très efficace car en moins de quinze minutes, nos sacs débordent de mes souvenirs et effets personnels. Un dernier regard vers ma chambre pour voir si rien n'a était oublié. Les murs ont retrouvés leur virginité, ils sont d'un blanc immaculé, plus aucunes photos ne s'y trouvent. L'armoire est vide , ainsi que le bureau, la salle de bain est clean. Il ne reste rien de mon passage. Je refermes la porte, nous sortons de cette prison sans un regard en arrière. Une fois dans la voiture, je craque, mes larmes coulent à flot._

- hey Q ça va aller. Me dit San.

- je n'ai plus de famille, c'est juste le contre coup.

- Quinn tu as une famille, ne l'oublies jamais, nous serons toujours là les unes pour les autres quoi qu'il arrive. Ta famille c'est nous, c'est Sach´, c'est San, c'est moi. Aujourd'hui tu es la nouvelle Quinn Fabray.

- je..merci Rachel. Je voulais vous dire.. J'en ai discuté avec Sacha. Vu que c'est un nouveau départ pour nous quatre. Je veux être Lucy Quinn Fabray.

- qu'est ce que tu entends par là, me demande San.

- je veux redevenir Lucy.

- chaud, Q je te connais depuis qu'on a cinq ans, je vais me perdre.

- moi je sais on a qu'à t'appeler Q ou Lucy ou LQ. Dit Rachel

- LQ ça fait un peu marque de machine à laver non. Reprend San.

_Nous repartons de là dans un fou rire, direction la maison de Berry, pour une des dernières fois. Je commence à apprécier ma nouvelle vie alors que nous n'avons pas encore fait notre arrivée à New York._

* * *

**Verdict, mes amis.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	4. La grosse pomme

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_Ça y est il est 15h et je viens de fermer le dernier carton. Le camion des déménageurs vient de partir direction New York. Quinn est partie très tôt ce matin avec San, en voiture. Elles doivent se présenter à l'université en fin d'après midi pour récupérer leur emploi du temps. Je me retrouve seule face à la maison de mes pères. Beaucoup de souvenirs, beaucoup d'émotions, j'ai toujours pensé faire carrière et revenir à lima au près de mes papas pour me ressourcer. Il faut croire que la vie n'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit._

_L'agence immobilière vient d'arriver. Une dernière photo, je lui donne les clés. L'argent de la vente me sera versé dans deux jours. Dans deux jours je n'aurais plus aucunes raisons de revenir à lima. _

_Je monte dans la voiture de Quinn , il est 15h45, je suis partie pour environ 10h de route. Si tout va bien je serais vers 2 ou 3 h du matin à New York. Je trouve sur le siège passager un cd intitulé " bonne route mon cœur ", je ne perds pas une seconde et insère le cd dans le poste. Lunette de soleil sur le nez la musique démarre, avec la voix de ma brune. Un frisson me parcours, je démarre et ne me retourne pas laissant lima et mon passé derrière moi._

~POV SANTANA~

_Je regarde l'heure 16h, nous allons arriver à l'université avec Q, pour récupérer notre programme. Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de passer au loft. Nous ne sommes pas arrêter longtemps sur la route, juste pour faire le plein de la voiture et prendre deux, trois trucs à boire et à manger.J'ai reçu un texto de Rach´ me disant qu'elle quittée lima il y a quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas très rassurée de savoir qu'elle va faire la route seule, mais en même temps nous n'avions vraiment pas le choix._

- ça va San?

- Ouai, je pense à Rach´, je ne suis pas très rassuré de la savoir seule pour faire la route.

- ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer.

- j'espère. On arrive dans cinq minutes.

- ok je vais appeler Sacha elle m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui il y avait les artisans , et les gars de la santé, pour tout installer dans le loft.

- ok.. Mais ce n'est qu'une location, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout ces aménagements, on aurai pu juste acheter un purificateur d'air, et des bouteilles d'oxygène.

- écoutes pour être honnête avec toi, nous voulions toutes le confort et pour nous, les travaux te permettrons de passer d'une pièce à l'autre sans difficulté.

- mais les travaux ne seront pas finis aujourd'hui, il y a trop a faire, tu te rends compte il y a quand même 140 mètres carrés.

- les travaux ont commencés il y à plus de trois mois, et sont bientôt terminés.

- plus de trois mois, je ne comprends rien.

- ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer, Rachel te dira tout, quand elle sera là. Maintenant Melle Lopez nous allons chercher nos emplois du temps et visiter le campus pour qu'on ne soit pas trop paumés dans quinze jours.

- Ouai. Dis Fabray, t'as pris quoi comme option.

- j'ai pris droit des affaires et droit pénal. Et toi

- moi j'ai choisi droit privé de la famille et comme toi droit pénal.

- donc à part une option on aura tout nos cours en commun.

- c'est cool. On sera moins perdue comme ça.

_Nous, nous dirigeons vers les bureaux administratifs, l'université est vraiment immense,mais je sais que nous ferons de grandes choses. _

_Une fois terminé, nous nous dirigeons vers le loft à seulement à cinq kilomètres de l'université, nous pourrons au moins se déplacer avec les transports en communs. Je commence un peu à stressé, depuis bientôt un an je ne dors plus seule la nuit, j'ai besoin de ma petite amie, seulement ce soir, elle ne sera pas encore arrivé. Nous arrivons au loft, j'appuie sur la télécommande que nous a fait passer Sacha, par la poste et rentre ma voiture à l'abri. Le garage est vraiment grand, il pourra accueillir tout nos véhicules, d'ailleurs demain je dois aller chercher la voiture de Rach´ , que j'ai commandé il y a deux mois. C'est une surprise pour nos un an. Je sais bien qu'habitant au centre de New York , nous n'avons pas besoin d'autant de véhicules, sachant que nous avons les bus et le métro mais on ne sait jamais._

_Un escalier se trouve à notre droite, Quinn s'y est déjà engouffrée, en même temps Sacha est partie depuis quelques jours, je comprends qu'elle puisse lui manquer. Je la suis de près._

~POV QUINN~

_Ça y est nous sommes dans la grosse pomme, la ville qui ne dort jamais. Nous avons était à l'université, et là nous rentrons dans notre nouveaux chez nous, le dernier camion des déménageurs devrait arriver demain dans la mâtiné. Rachel devrait être là dans la nuit. Je grimpe à la hâte les escaliers pour me retrouver au rez de chaussée de notre nouveau chez nous. Je tombe sur la pièce à vivre. Une grande salle à manger, que nous devrons aménager à notre goût. La cuisine ouverte se trouve sur la gauche face à la grande baie vitrée. Je m'approche de la baie afin de voir la vue imprenable que nous avons sur New York. Perdue dans mon observation je n'entends pas la personne arriver derrière moi, la seule chose qui me fait réagir c'est la sensation de deux bras chaud qui passent autour de ma taille et le souffle de ma puce que je sens dans mon cou. Je sais à ce moment là que je suis à l'endroit et la place qui m'est du._

- coucou querida.

- hum Sach´ tu m'as vraiment manqué.

_Je me retournes, mes bras glissent dans son cou, elle me gratifie d'un de ces sourires qui me fait fondre littéralement. Nos lèvres se scellent sans le moindre effort,nos langues se balancent au son de l'amour, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, la chaleur monte._

- oh ça va vous avez votre chambre à l'étage.

_Ma puce se détache de moi toujours le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et se retourne vers San._

- ne soit pas frustré Lopez, Rach´ arrivera dans la nuit.

- grrrr.

- ce soir tu devras dormir à l'hôtel, les travaux dans votre chambre ne sont pas terminé.

- hors de question. Je dormirais dans le salon.

- San il y a beaucoup de poussière, c'est irrespirable pour une personne comme toi.

- je respire là et je suis toujours debout. Et puis Rach´ m'a mît des bouteilles à dispo, donc je peux rester ici.

- comme tu veux. Je vous fait visiter?

- c'est parti Berry.

_Nous suivons Sacha , dans le loft, elle nous montre donc la pièce a vivre, la cuisine, des WC se trouve dans le hall d'entrée. Nous montons l'escaliers très design jusqu'à l'étage. La première porte à gauche est notre chambre à Sacha et moi, nous y rentrons et trouvons une grande chambre avec un énorme dressing et salle de bain, je me crois vraiment dans un palace, mais je suis chez moi. La porte suivante est la chambre d'amis, plus petite mais aussi équipé de sa salle de bain. Nous continuons le couloir, et nous trouvons une porte sur la droite. La chambre de Rach´ et San, elle est plus grande que la notre, dressing immense, salle de bain, mais en même temps les appareils pour San prennent de la place. Je suis sur qu'une fois les travaux finis, nous ne verrons rien de toutes ses machines. Tout au fond du couloir, une dernière porte qui sera notre bureau . A lui seul il doit faire un peu plus de 20 m carré. Il y aura la place pour que nous puissions bosser à fond et dans le calme. Nous avons un bel appartement vraiment, je suis heureuse de cette acquisition._

- voilà les filles bienvenue à la maison. Ce soir je vous propose un petit resto.

- si c'est toi qui paye Berry.

_Nous rigolons toutes les trois, et nous préparons pour sortir. J'entends Santana cracher, je vais voir si tout va bien._

- San tu vas bien?

- hein heu Ouai Ouai.

- tu es sur?

- oui Sach´ ne t'inquiètes pas.

_Je vois la couleur de ses sécrétions et m'inquiète je lui redemande._

- San, ça fait combien de temps que tu craches ces merdes. T'as vue la couleur.

- heu.. C'est rien.

- San la couleur indique que tu as une infection,Rach´ est au courant?

- Sacha s'il te plaît ne dit rien.

- non San il en est hors de question, tu vas me dire depuis combien de temps le mucus que tu rejètes est comme ça.

- trois jours.

- quoi ça fait trois jours, putain j'arrive pas à le croire, Rachel ne c'est aperçu de rien.

- je me nettoies quand elle part courir donc non elle ne le sait pas, et je ne veux pas non plus que tu lui dises ou que tu le dises a Q.

- je ne peux pas faire ça San, tu dois aller consulter.

- qu'est ce qui se passe ici, tout vas bien? Demande ma blonde.

- non San à sûrement une infection, mais ne l'a dit à personne.

- quoi non mais San à quoi tu penses.

- merci Sacha.

- mais de rien.

- tu fais vraiment chier, tu peux pas le garder pour toi.

_Santana quitte la salle de bain, passablement énervé, mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme ça. Je la suis jusque dans le salon où elle a ouvert la baie vitrée et se trouve sur le balcon._

- San, il faut que tu te soignes.

- je vais bien Q c'est rien.

- Sach´ m'a dit que la couleur était significatif d'une infection. Tu dois te faire soigner. Le plus vite possible si tu veux mon avis.

- je sais,mais j'ai peur qu'on me dise que c'est un rejet de la greffe, tu comprends bien je j'ai pas envie de repasser par toutes ces merdes.

- si tu ne te fais pas soigner c'est sur que tu y repasseras. J'ai le numéro du chirurgien qui a prit ton dossier sur New York. Demain je lui demande un rendez vous. En attendant, tu devrais peut être bien te nettoyer.

- merci Q.

_Blondie me laisse seule sur le balcon, la seule chose que j'ai besoin c'est Rach´ qui n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie. Il n'est que 21h, j'espère que tout ce passe bien. Je viens de me finir de me " nettoyer " comme me dit Q. Nous sortons manger au restaurant du coin. J'envoie un message a Rach´ pour savoir si tout se passe bien, mais je ne reçois pas l'accusé, elle doit être dans une zone qui capte pas. Je ne me fais pas plus de souci que ça, et profite de ma soirée._

_Minuit passé, nous en avons profité pour nous balader après le resto qui ma foi n'était pas si mauvais que ça. J'ai pu apercevoir au passage un petit resto végétarien, il faudra que je le teste avec ma brune. Dans deux heures elle sera là. Il me tarde. Nous rentrons et partons nous coucher. Sacha et Q m'ont aidé a installé mes bouteilles près du canapé, tout est bien branché, le BIP du moniteur de contrôle raisonné dans la pièce. Je me suis toujours demandé comment faisait Rach´ pour ne pas être dérangé. J'enclenche mon masque et m'endors dans les secondes qui suivent fatigué du long voyage que nous venons de faire._

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T****_._**


	5. Te voir

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV SANTANA~

_Je me réveille en sursaut par les rayons du soleil qui m'agressent. Je regarde ma montre il est 7h, j'éteins les appareils, et me lève direction la cuisine pour préparer, le café. Je monte à l'étage, et entends les filles rires, je tape._

- désolé de vous emmerdez les filles mais j'aimerais me nettoyer, et vue que ma salle de bain...

- c'est bon Lopez tu peux rentrer, on est déjà prête depuis un moment.

- ha..

_Je rentre et vois que les filles ont quasiment finie de se préparer._

- merci.

- de rien.

_Je rentre et ferme la porte de la salle de bain, je sais qu'elles sont à côté qu'elles vont tout entendre, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois expulser les mucus matin et soir. Une fois finie je prend une douche rapide et me remet mon short et mon Sweet._

- encore merci.

- dis elle est arrivé à qu'elle heure Rach´. Me demande Sacha.

- je sais pas je ne l'ai pas entendu, elle a du se lever tôt pour faire son footing. Je vais essayer de la joindre. Vous descendez le café doit être prêt.

- on arrive.

_Je descends sort trois grands mugs et y verse le café frais. J'essaye d'appeler Rach´ mais je tombe sans cesse sur son répondeur. Puis là je réfléchi, je ne vois pas son sac à main, où ses fringues d'hier. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais dormi dans notre chambre sans moi. Mon cerveau se reconnecte, ma brune n'est pas rentré. Alors que je descends vérifier mes dires dans le garage pour voir si la voiture de Q est présente et que je me fais de fausses idées, les filles descendent et me voient partir comme une furie. Je remonte quelques secondes après complètement paniqué._

- Rach´ n'est pas arrivé, putain je le savais qu'il fallait pas qu'elle arrive toute seule. En plus son portable est sur répondeur. Q il est ou le carton des Mac.

- il y a mon Mac là, mais tu veux faire quoi avec?

- je veux repérer ta voiture, donne moi le code GPS.

- c'est le 9876565643

- merci... Allé allé. Bingo ta voiture est à une heure d'ici.

- elle va pas tarder, elle a du s'arrêter pour se reposer.

- tu expliques comment qu'elle ne réponde pas hein.

- plus de batterie. Allé habilles toi, tu as rendez vous dans trente minutes à l'autre bout de la ville, si on part pas dans cinq minutes on va être en retard.

- je n'y vais pas.

- écoutes moi bien Lopez, il te prend en urgence parce que ce que tu as ne doit pas être pris à la légère, alors si tu veux pas que je te traines à ta voiture habillé de la sorte tu te bouges le cul et fissa.

- ok ok.

_Santana se dirige à sa valise pour se changer, ma brune se retourne vers moi._

- hum j'adore ton côté HBIC.

- tu aimes mon autorité, tu sais que je peux l'appliquer dans d'autre circonstance.

- j'adorerais ça.

- bon Fabray, je t'attends.

_J'embrasse ma brune et lui promets que je ne serais pas longue. De toute façon les artisans ne vont pas tarder à arriver, et elle tient à superviser les travaux._

- a tout à l'heure chérie.

- a tout à l'heure ma puce, je vais essayer de joindre Rach´.

- tiens moi au courant.

- pas de problème.

_Nous quittons le loft avec Santana, direction le chirurgien pour savoir ce que couve notre latine._

~POV RACHEL~

_J'ai étais obligé de m'arrêter cette nuit, la fatigue et tout ce stress ont eu raison de moi. Santana doit être en mode inquiète. J'ai voulu la joindre mais tête en l'air comme je suis j'ai oublié de charger mon portable. Je sais que lorsque j'arriverais je vais me faire sermonner, mais bon elle me pardonnera. J'arrive enfin aux abords de New York, je ne sais pas vraiment où se trouve notre nouvelle demeure, mais San m'a enregistré l'adresse dans le GPS avant mon départ. J'y jète un rapide coup d'oeil plus que quelques mètres et je me retrouve devant un immeuble assez luxueux vue de l'extérieur. J'actionne la télécommande et pénètre dans notre garage. Je ne vois pas la Camaro de ma brune, elles ont du sortir, au moins la tempête Lopez ne me tombera pas dessus tout de suite. J'éteins le moteur et monte les marches qui me séparent de mon chez moi. J'arrive dans le hall, et remarque tout de suite que Santana a dormi sur le canapé, les travaux ne devant pas être terminé. Je monte à l'étage et part directement en direction du bruit. Sacha me voit et me saute au cou._

- et bé tu en as mis du temps qu'est ce que tu as foutu. San était comme une folle en se levant.

- moi aussi j'espère que tu vas bien. J'étais crevé, je me suis arrêté quelques heures pour dormir.

- ok ok, les gars on bientôt finis, tu vois ce caisson, c'est le purificateur, il est déjà installé dans tout le loft, demain votre chambre sera finie et tout sera opérationnel.

- c'est génial Sach´, dis elle est où San.

- elle est avec Q à l'hôpital général de New York.

- hein quoi mais qu'est ce qui se passe.

- et voilà la reine du drama fait son grand retour. Rien de spécial , juste ta copine qui fait des cachoteries.

- de quoi tu parles?

- je pense qu'elle a une infection, Q l'a accompagné pour être sur qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas.

- ok ok.

- du café t'attends et si tu veux tu peux commencer a défaire le reste des cartons. Le dernier camion à était déchargé il y a quinze minutes à peine.

_Je redescends me change pour être plus à l'aise, boit un peu de café et commence à distribuer les cartons dans les pièces correspondantes._

~POV SANTANA~

_Le stress me monte , j'ai peur de ce que va me dire le chirurgien. Des que je suis arrivé ils m'ont injecté un produit puis m'ont passé un espèce de scanner. J'attends depuis déjà dix minutes, le médecin sort et m'appelle. Je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré, Q doit le sentir, elle m'attrape la main. Nous rentrons ensemble dans le bureau._

- asseyez vous. Bon je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Melle Lopez, vous avez effectivement une légère infection, mais surtout ne vous inquiétez pas le poumon en lui même va très bien.

_Ouf je relâche la pression. Il va me donner un traitement et m'explique qu'il y a un nouveau programme pour les greffés des poumons qui démarre dans quelques jours, il souhaite m'y inscrire._

- ...ce qui vous fera le plus grand bien, vous pourrez a nouveau courir, plus besoin de vous purger tout les jours et surtout plus d'appareillage, juste un traitement, et quelques bonbonnes d'oxygène.

- hum..oui pourquoi pas.

- très bien je vous envoie tout ça a votre domicile.

- merci docteur au revoir.

- au revoir mesdemoiselles.

- tu vois c'est pas si terrible, tu vas prendre ces antibiotiques pendant une semaine, et dans un mois tu commencés le programme, il faudra qu'on te fasse un planning parce qu'avec les cours ça risque d'être un peu chaud.

- mmm.

- Santana tu m'écoutes !

- hein..heu pas vraiment.

- qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- rien,je veux Rachel c'est tout.

- qui l'aurait cru sérieux tu es accro a Rachel.

- oh ta gueule! Tu couches bien avec Berry .

- oui et j'avoue moi aussi je suis tombé pour une Berry et je t'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé être aussi heureuse.

- elles nous tiennent ?

- Ouai Ice Quinn et la garce Lopez toutes deux maîtrisés par la team Berry.

- c'est clair.

- allé ouvre moi le garage, je ne suis pas très a l'aise au volant de ta voiture.

- tu vas pouvoir retrouver la tienne à ce que je vois. Rachel est arrivé.

_Je sors de la voiture aussi vite qu'il m'est possible et grimpe jusqu'au salon. Personne, je me dirige alors vers notre chambre et je vois Rachel en grande, je dis bien grande discussion avec un des artisans. Ce tableau me fait rire. J'interviens au secours du bonhomme que je vois blanchir au fur et à mesure que ma brune lui parle._

- Raé ?

_Elle se retourne m'affiche un sourire magnifique et se retourne vers l'artisan._

- vous avez de la chance que j'ai mieux à faire que de vous surveiller.

Elle arrive en courant et se jette dans mes bras.

- mon dieu que tu m'as manqué Tana.

- hey princesse où étais tu passé? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre.

- je m'étais juste arrêter un peu pour dormir, et j'avais oublié de recharger mon téléphone, de surcroît j'ai pas trouvé mon chargeur. Bref je suis là, tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Maintenant dis moi ce qu'à dit le docteur.

- putain chez les Berry c'est une maladie de tout dire.

- San !

- ok ok juste une infection,ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là.

- moi aussi. Alors ta nouvelle maison te plaît?

- oui et à propos...

_Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase que Rach´ scelle ses lèvres aux miennes. Moi qui croyais que j'étais la seule à pouvoir la faire taire, je me suis fais prendre à mon propre jeux. Dios mio que j'adore ça._

* * *

**Verdict.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	6. New direction

**Coucou tout le monde désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais le baptême de mon neveu ce week-end. Voilà la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Une semaine, que nous sommes installées, nous commençons à prendre nos repè ne pensais pas que cela soit aussi facile de partager un loft avec Quinn et Berry mais il est vrai que cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'elles partageait la maison de Rach´ avec nous, mais là c'est un nouveau départ, et tout se passe pour le mieux. Je commence la fac de droit dans une semaine, avec Q, j'appréhende un peu mais ma brune me rassure. Les rayons du soleil pénètre notre havre de paix, et depuis quelques jours m'a brune a reprit de façon intensive son entraînement, j'ouvre un peu plus les yeux, et me redresse dans le lit._

_Ma diva est sur son vélo elliptique, musique accroché aux oreilles. Elle transpire de tout son corps, dios mio que j'adore cette image. Je me lève doucement, et d'un mouvement rapide l'attrape par la taille, et la renverse sur le lit. Je sais qu'elle va s'énerver contre moi,mais contre toute attente, elle enlève les écouteurs et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Un sourire ravageur la tenaille._

- coucou princesse.

- coucou toi. Me dit elle.

- comment peux tu faire du sport en solo alors que tu as une bombe sexuelle dans ton lit.

- une bombe sexuelle, vraiment... Me dit elle en rigolant.

- douterais tu de mes capacités.

- oh, je crois que j'en ai un vague souvenir.

- un vague souvenir. Grrr tu vas me rendre dingue princesse

- pour moi c'est déjà fait.

_Elle m'embrasse fougueusement, ses mains parcourent mon corps, m'électrifiant au passage. Je ne réponds plus de moi, cette fille va me rendre folle, elle sait comment faire de moi une vrai peluche en rien de temps. Moi Santana Lopez, je vais vous faire une révélation , j'adore ça !_

_Nous quittons notre chambre environ une heure plus tard, j'adore les réveils de ce genre, et je dois dire que Rachel est une vraie déesse au lit. En passant devant la chambre des filles, nous entendons que nous ne sommes pas les seules à faire du sport de bon matin. Rachel m'attrape la main et nous descendons préparer le petit dej pour tout le monde._

~POV SACHA~

_Alors que je dors paisiblement, je sens les lèvres de ma blonde me parsemer de baisers dans le creux du cou. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et le plus doucement possible pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête._

- je sais que tu es réveillé.

- mmm.

- ton cœur bat plus vite, tu ne m'auras pas.

- t'es bien sur de toi blondie.

- si tu le prends comme ça je vais me doucher.

_Je la rattrape par le bras alors qu'elle essaye de se lever du lit, et la retourne de sorte à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne_.

- où crois tu aller comme ça?

- je pensais prendre ma douche, mais si tu trouves qu'on a mieux à faire je me dis que cela peut attendre.

- tu dis bien.

_Elle me sourit et nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin, chaleur, palpitations, feux d'artifices, apesanteur, liberté, heureuse voilà le mot que je cherchais. Je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré cette merveilleuse blonde qui réchauffe mon cœur de jour en jour. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, je peux juste vous dire que le septième ciel existe et à entendre les bruits qui nous viennent de l'autre côté du couloir, nous ne sommes pas les seules ce matin à l'avoir atteint._

[...]

- hum du café.. Dit Quinn qui vient tout juste de s'assoir au bar de la cuisine, où les filles ont pris l'habitude de déjeuner.

- après vos ébats ça te feras le plus grand bien. Lance Santana dans un sourire narquois.

- je suppose que tu as déjà pris une première dose vu les cris que poussait Rachel tout à l'heure.

- exact !

_Rachel me sert mes pancakes aux myrtilles, et sert le bacon pour Sach´ et Q. _

- tu sais Rach´ ne te sens pas obligé de nous faire cuire notre bacon le matin, on sait très bien que tu es végétarienne.

- ça ne me dérange pas Sach´.

- comme tu veux. Je tenais a vous dire que j'ai trouvé du boulot dans un bar, je commence ce soir.

- tu quoi? Demande la seule blonde de la troupe. Je pensais que tu avais la gestion du circuit de ton oncle.

- nous avons laissé la gestion à un mec de lima, je commence mon taf ce soir en tant que barmaid au New direction.

- New direction ! Reprirent les anciennes lycéennes.

- oui pourquoi il y a un problème, Q tu sais bien que c'est mon taf, je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerais autant.

- ça ne me gène pas, mais on va plus se voir.

- bien sur que si, je travaille de 21h à 4 h, on pourra déjeuner ensemble tout les matins. L'après midi on pourra se balader.

- oui mais je ne m'endormirais plus dans tes bras le soir.

- je pourrais t'aider Q.

- Santana ! Me dit le clan Berry avant que je ne reçoive une tape derrière la tête de la part de Rach´.

- mais puce je disais ça pour plaisanter.

- tu as plutôt intérêt Lopez car Q est à moi et moi seule.

- t'inquiètes Berry la mienne me satisfait largement.

_Les joues rosies de Rachel font rire tout la tablée._

- dites pourquoi avoir réagit au nom du bar que je vous ai donné.

- c'était le nom de notre groupe quand nous faisions toutes les trois parties du Glee club. Répond Rachel.

- ha, je ne savais pas. Dites si vous voulez vous avez qu'à venir au bar ce soir, c'est une assez bonne ambiance et le patron est cool.

- le patron? Demande Quinn.

- Ouai il a un nom a couché dehors mais il est sympa..

_La tête de Quinn se ferme un peu._

- hey fais pas cette tête, il n'y a que toi qui compte et tu le sais.

- navrant Fabray vraiment.

- oh ta gueule San.

- bien bien, je vous propose avant la sortie de ce soir donc d'aller se balader dans les rues de New York, on pourra aller a central Park si vous voulez.

- ça marche.

_Nous quittons le loft à pied et je vois bien que ma blonde fait un peu la tête. J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens, un sourire se dessine sur son visage angélique._

- Lucy chérie, ne fait pas la tête, il n'y a que toi que j'aime tu le sais.

- oui mais j'ai peur de te perdre, tu me rends tellement différente de ce que j'étais avant. Je suis heureuse avec toi et je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur que tu jètes ton dévolus sur une autre blonde. Après tout ça ne fais que quelques mois que nous sommes ensembles.

- Quinn je t'aime, toi rien que toi et tout les jours je me dis que je suis la femme la plus chanceuse du monde , parce que tu es vraiment tout ce que je désirais le plus. Je te connais par cœur, et j'aime qui tu es.

- tu ne me connais pas plus que ça.

- j'apprends tout les jours à te connaître et je t'assure que tu n'es plus la méchante fille que tu étais au lycée. Tu as fais des erreurs dans le passé, mais c'est ce qui t'aide à avancer et à changer. Crois tu vraiment qu'on serait ensemble si tu étais resté la même?

- je.. Je ne sais pas, j'ai étais un monstre avec Rachel, Santana a faillie mourir à cause de moi..

- oui mais c'est du passé et je sais que les filles t'on pardonné pour tout ça, je t'ai pardonné, tu le sais je te l'ai dis j'ai toujours voulu te refaire la face quand j'entendais " **Fabray me fait vivre un enfer , j'en peux plus**", nous en avons déjà discuté plusieurs fois. Je t'aime toi, et si tu penses que je ne te connais pas vraiment alors dis moi qui tu es, Lucy , Quinn, Ice Quinn?

- je suis moi, je veux dire Lucy la gentille fille, je ne veux plus être Quinn, cette fille était un monstre.

- très bien alors Lucy es tu enfin prête, à passer une bonne journée et a ne pas t'inquiéter pour mon boulot.

- oui.

- nickel, les filles?

- oui.

- je vous présente ma petite amie Lucy Fabray.

- ça y est Q.. Heu Lucy tu es prête pour ton nouveau toi? Demande San.

- oui Quinn c'est finie je veux être Lucy.

- cool alors je dois t'appeler comment finalement? Parce que j'aimais bien Q moi.

- je suis sur que tu finiras par trouver San.

_Nous rigolons et arrivons enfin au parc. Nous avons passés la journée a prendre des photos à rigoler, a essayer de trouver des nouveaux surnoms à ma blonde, bref la journée était vraiment géniale. Il est maintenant temps pour nous de rentrer dans moins d'une heure je dois partir travailler._

[...]

~POV QUINN [ LUCY]

_Nous avons finis de manger, Sacha est déjà partie au travail. Nous nous calons devant la télé, et ce que je vois me réchauffe le cœur. Rachel se love dans les bras de Santana,je me demande encore comment j'ai voulu séparer ses deux êtres. Elles se complètent totalement, San est ma meilleure amie, elle a toujours était là pour moi, même pendant la période la plus sombre de ma vie. Elle est la seule à savoir, ce qu'il c'est passé, elle est la seule qui m'a aidé a le cacher, et à faire les démarches. Je lui dois tout. Et moi pauvre conne que je suis je lui ai tourné le dos. Alors les voir ensembles aujourd'hui est la plus belle des photographies. J'attrape d'ailleurs mon appareil et les prend. Elles sont tellement dans leur monde qu'elles n'ont rien remarqué. C'est bientôt leur anniversaire, je pense tenir mon cadeaux. _

- les filles il est 23 h vous êtes prêtes?

- chérie vient juste m'aider à attacher mon haut s'il te plaît.

- j'arrive.

- San , aide la juste à le mettre, pas a l'enlever.

- soit pas jalouse Fabray.

[...]

~POV SACHA~

_Je viens d'arriver au New direction, le bar commence a se remplir, doucement mais sûrement. Le patron me fait signe, je vais a sa rencontre._

- salut Sacha, j'espère que tu vas bien.

- ça va merci.

- tiens, voilà ta tenue pour les soirs où tu bosses. Un jean noire et un tee shirt au nom du bar, vas te changer, je vais te dire les règles.

_Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard prête a commencer_.

- voilà, tout d'abord ton badge.

- merci...San Juan?

- oui il y a une politique dans ce bar, on ne donne pas son vrai prénom à la clientèle. Pour faire simple on donne le lieu d'où vient la fille. Donc pour toi c'est San Juan, ville ou tu es nées n'est ce pas.

- oui c'est exact.

- pas de flirt avec la clientèle, si on te propose à boire accepte mais ne boit pas réellement. Tu as un verre pour tout rejeter dedans. Un conseil garde le a proximité.

- on se croirait dans le film coyote girl.

- c'est a peu près ça à part que nous avons une scène pour les gens qui veulent chanter, tu vois un genre de karaoké. Toutes les filles y passent dans la semaine, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- vous chantez?

- oui et tutoies moi ça sera plus simple.

- ok.

- petit copain ou petite copine?

- petite copine.

- hot... Bref pas d'effusion ou d'histoire d'amour dans le bar c'est clair?

- très. Ma petite amie a quand même le droit de venir boire un verre et passer la soirée avec des amies?

- bien sur tant qu'elle t'accapare pas tout ton temps.

- c'est cool.

- maintenant que j'y pense San Juan c'est un peu long, on va t'appeler Sj , ça te convient.

- bien sur.

- aller viens je vais te montrer comment fonctionne le bar.

_Après quelques minutes le patron me laisse, puis revient vers moi pour savoir comment je m'en sors._

- tu t'en sors bien Sj je suis heureux. Alors ta copine n'est toujours pas là?

- non, mais elle devrait pas tarder.

- elle s'appelle comment?

- Lucy.

-hum mignon.

- pas touche elle est à moi.

- t'inquiètes pas, j'ai étais amoureux qu'une fois dans ma vie. Elle m'a donné une merveilleuse fille mais malheureusement on était trop jeune et nous avons du la faire adopter.

- dur

- on s'y fait, j'ai rencontrer une autre nana il y a pas longtemps peut être qu'avec elle ça marchera.

- je te le souhaites.

- quand elle arrive fais moi signe j'offrirais les consos à sa table.

- merci.

- avec plaisir.

~POV SANTANA~

_Nous arrivons enfin au bar, le New direction, ça fait un peu bizarre, on se sent nostalgique. Nous rentrons dedans et repérons Sach´ au bar. Il y a un peu de monde, mais elle nous fait signe qu'une table nous est réservé. Nous nous dirigeons vers cette table et nous asseyons. On peut remarquer qu'il y a un scène c'est cool on pourra peut être chanter. L'ambiance est vraiment bien, mes yeux se posent aux alentours, je vois Sacha discuter avec un homme qui est de dos. J'ai la vague impression de le connaître mais bon tant que je n'aurais pas vue son visage je ne peux pas savoir. Sacha s'approche enfin de nous, elle embrasse Q ou Lucy je ne sais pas si j'arriverais a m'y faire mais bon vu que c'est son choix._

- salut les filles, vous avez choisis?

- trois vodka orange.

- ça marche, je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Je vous présenterez mon patron après.

- ok.

_Nous passons une bonne soirée, il est 3h du matin le bar est quasi vide, mais Q...Arf Lucy nous a demandé de rester jusqu'à la fermeture, histoire de surveiller sa brune. Nous nous amusons tellement que nous n'avions pas pu lui refuser. Les lumières se rallument nous ne sommes plus que nous trois en tant que clients, bien sur il y a encore les serveuses qui nettoient. Lucy est partie se rafraîchir aux toilettes. j'embrasse ma brune, quand Sacha nous interrompe. Nous relevons la tête et je suis choqué par ce que je vois._

- les filles je vous présente mon patron.

- oh si j'avais su je serais venu vous parler plus tôt. Dit le jeune homme.

- Puck, putain qu'est ce que tu fais là? Lance Santana.

- je suis le patron du bar.

- je.. Heu vous vous connaissez?

- bien sur nous nous connaissons depuis les couches hein Lopez.

- c'est...c'était mon meilleur ami.

- je..désolé San je ne savais pas.

- oh Sanny on peut faire la paix.

- je sais pas tu n'as pas pris ma défense lors de mon agression, je t'en veux toujours.

- je vous ai protégez a votre retour.

- on Vera Puck, bien que je sois heureuse de te revoir.

La blonde qui est revenue et qui se tient à présent derrière Sacha, n'a pas ouvert la bouche, elle ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire, doit elle s'échapper, et rendre triste sa belle, ou doit elle faire face a son passé. Finalement Sacha décide pour elle.

- tiens voilà Lucy ma petite amie.

Le jeune homme se retourne pour faire face à la blonde.

- Q ? Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.

- Lucy tu dois le connaître à ce que je vois.

- vraiment tu te fais appeler Lucy.

- je... Puck qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- je suis le patron de... Ben... De ta petite amie je crois.

Le malaise est tel que personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Mais Sacha est tendue, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Lucy ne parle pas, elle décide de rompre le silence.

- j'aimerais juste comprendre, vous vous connaissez tout les quatre du lycée, c'est bien ça.

- oui répond le jeune homme...Tu ne lui as rien dit n'est ce pas Quinn?

Sacha ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, elle commence d'ailleurs à s'énerver.

- me dire quoi?

- non .

- pourquoi ?lui demande le jeune homme.

- c'est du passé, je ne suis plus cette fille que tu as connus.

- je vois ça, tu as l'air épanouie, et puis tu te fais appeler Lucy.

- c'est mon prénom au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- je sais , mais je préféré t'appeler Quinn.

- bon bon assez, j'ai besoin de comprendre, alors vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se trame ici.

- tu te souviens Sacha la discussion que nous avons eu tout à l'heure?lui lance Puck, toujours le regard ancré dans celui de la blonde.

- heu, j'ai peur de comprendre, éclaire ma lanterne.

- quand je t'ai dis que je n'ai aimé qu'une seule femme dans ma vie.

- oui.

- et bien c'était Quinn.

- attend , je crois devenir folle.

- tu es entrain de me dire que ma petite amie est la mère de ton enfant.

- c'est ça !

- Que... Pourquoi tu lui as dis Puck? Tu n'avais pas le droit.

- écoutes Quinn, j'ai parlé a Sacha tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit que sa copine s'appelait Lucy, désolé de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi je dois cacher le fait que j'ai eu un gosse avec la femme que j'aimais, et que j'aime toujours..

- ça en est trop pour moi là, tu sais quoi Puck je démissionne, et puis je te laisse Lucy ou Quinn, je sais même plus comment l'appeler.

_Sacha tourne les talons, et se dirige vers l'arrière du bar sûrement pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle repasse devant nous à peine quelques secondes après, casque en main et rouge de colère. Blondie reste planté là, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle ai vraiment comprit ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je laisse Rach´ et part en direction de Sacha, espérant la rattraper a temps. Je la chope juste devant le bar, elle vient d'enfourcher et d'allumer sa bécane._

- Sacha attends !

- quoi Lopez il y a encore un truc que je dois savoir sur blondasse.

- hey, de une tu ne me parles pas comme ça, de deux tu te calmes et fissa.

- tu étais au courant pour le gamin qu'elle a eu?

- oui, mais on était pas beaucoup, et sa fille est un sujet tabou. Je pensais que tu étais au courant.

- elle ne doit pas m'aimer suffisamment pour me dire qu'elle a eu un enfant pendant son adolescence.

- elle t'aime n'en doute pas, mais comprends là elle essaye de se reconstruire.

- non elle ne m'aime pas, et j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- tu es énervé on va rentrer calmement à la maison et discuter de tout ça.

- non je ne rentres pas j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- où tu vas aller?

- j'en sais rien.

- Sach´ ne fais pas de conneries. Tu es énervé et je..m'inquiètes pour toi.

- vas plutôt t'occuper de blondie, moi je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

_Je ne peux pas lui répondre que déjà la moto s'éloigne à vitesse grand V. Je rentre a nouveau dans le bar, et trouve Rach´ assise Q dans ces bras. Je sens que demain va être dur.._

[...]

* * *

**verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	7. Au bord de la rupture

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV QUINN~

_Le réveil est dur, la place à côté de moi reste immanquablement vide et froide. Sacha n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. J'ai tenté par tout les moyens de la joindre, mais tout mes efforts sont tombés en échec. Je m'en veux terriblement, car je sais que je viens de la perdre, je n'aurais jamais du lui cacher le fait que j'ai eu un enfant, mais en même temps ça fait partie de mon passé, de mon ancien moi. Je n'ai aucun contact avec ma fille, je ne sais même pas où elle vie. Je décide tout de même de me lever, je ne prends même pas ma douche et descend directement dans la cuisine. Rachel est déjà en train de déjeuner. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je la sent déçue de mon comportement, mais j'essaye de briser la glace._

- Rach´.

- Quinn.

_Je grimace à l'entente de mon nom, elle m'en veut terriblement, je la comprend je viens de lui arracher sa dernière famille._

- tu m'en veux?

- de quoi?

- ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir.

- ce sont tes histoires, j'avoue juste que je n'approuve pas que tu es blessés ma cousine de la sorte.

- je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal.

- pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit pour Beth.

- que..comment tu connais son prénom?

- je savais que tu avais eu une petite fille en première année, Santana et moi on se dit tout. Mais ne la blâme pas, c'est moi qui lui avait posé la question parce que j'avais eu des doutes te concernant.

- je suis désolé Rachel, mais je n'ai pas eu la force de l'annoncer à Sacha. Je voulais oublier mon ancien moi.

- tu connais tout d'elle, elle ne t'a rien caché. Alors je comprends que tu puisses te sentir mal vis a vis de ta fille, mais je pensais que tu l'aimais suffisamment pour lui avouer ton lourd passé.

- mais je l'aime, j'ai juste eu peur de sa réaction.

- et tu crois qu'elle aurais agit comment? Je la connais suffisamment pour te dire qu'elle aurait accepté, elle t'a pardonné tout tes agissements que ce soit à mon égard ou celui de San. Elle aurait comprit si seulement tu lui avais laissé le choix et le droit de te connaître.

- et que dis tu de sa réaction d'hier, tu as bien vu qu'elle a fuit alors qui te dis que ce n'aurait pas était le cas si je lui avait dit.

- tu ne comprends rien Fabray. Hier elle c'est sentie trahie, elle c'est retrouvé devant ton ex crachant ton amour pour toi , et sa fierté de t'avoir fait un enfant. Comment aurais tu réagis a sa place, en apprenant que la femme que tu aimes plus que tout, avait eu un gosse avec ton patron, alors que tu viens tout juste de décrocher ton taf.

- je..je ne sais pas... Elle ne répond pas à mes messages et à mes appels.. Tu... T'as des nouvelles, je m'inquiètes.

- non je n'ai pas de nouvelles elle a éteint son téléphone, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle n'est pas assez bête pour aller s'encastrer sous un camion.

- tu crois qu'elle reviendra?

- je ne sais pas. Tu lui a vraiment fait du mal. Tu sais elle fait la forte mais au fond elle est fragile. Elle avait trouvé un équilibre avec toi, de l'affection, de l'amour. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse...

- et je l'ai perdue..

- rien n'est perdue Fabray. Lui lance San qui vient de faire son arrivé dans la pièce. Elle embrasse Rachel, et reprend.

- bonjour mon cœur.

- comment peux tu en être sur San, elle ne me répond pas, elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer.

- c'est mieux comme ça, vu dans l'état dans lequel tu étais hier quand tu as revue Puck. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas qu'il était amoureux de toi.

- moi non plus et je t'avoue que ça m'a choqué.

- aller assez parler , on va sortir se changer les idées. San va t'habiller pendant que j'essaye de joindre mon oncle, peut être que lui sait quelques choses.

- merci Rach´ mais je préfère rester ici, au cas où elle rentrerait.

- comme tu veux. Chérie une sortie toi et moi?

- bien sur princesse. Q tu es sur que tu ne veux pas sortir?

- Ouai merci.

~POV SACHA~

_J'ai roulé toute la nuit. Ce que j'ai pu être conne de croire en l'amour. Elle c'est bien foutu de ma gueule la Fabray. Je m'en veux d'être tombé pour elle. Je suis tellement énervée que je me retrouve à avoir envie de retourner chez moi a porto rico. Je jètes un coup d'œil à mon portable. 67 appels manqués de Quinn, 25 messages de sa part. Je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre. J'envoie juste un texto à Rachel pour lui dire que je retourne à San Juan. Je lui demande de ne rien dire à Quinn. Il me reste encore pas mal de route mais dans moins d'une semaine, je retrouverais la chaleur de mon île._

~POV SANTANA~

_Nous venons de commencer les cours à la fac, je suis assidue, Quinn l'est tout autant que moi, mais elle semble vide, terne. Elle n'a plus rigolé depuis le départ de Sacha. Elle ne mange que très peu, et encore Rach´ et moi la forçons. Elle se jète à corps perdue dans le travail. Je suis triste pour elle. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle aille mieux. Je sais que Sach´ lui manque terriblement , d'ailleurs je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois portant une chemise de la brune. Nous avons eu des nouvelles mais nous avons également eu l'ordre de ne rien dire. C'est dur de voir sa meilleure amie dépérir. Je m'inquiète énormément pour elle._

- ça va Q?

- hum..oui .

- j'aime pas te voir dans cet état, tu devrais sortir avec nous ce soir, c'est vendredi, demain on a pas cours.

- j'ai du travail.

- oh arrêtes un peu tes conneries. On a les mêmes cours, et puis on a bien avancés cette semaine, tu as besoin de souffler, tu ne vas pas tenir le coup sinon.

- je vais bien, j'ai autre chose a faire.

- comme quoi, regarder sans cesse ton portable pour voir si Sacha t'a appelé ou envoyé un message. Il va falloir que tu te rentres dans le crâne que c'est fini maintenant, elle ne reviendra plus.

- je...je ne peux pas San...je l'aime..

_Elle éclate en sanglot devant moi, je viens de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements . Je l'encercle de mes bras._

- je suis désolé Q.

- je ne... Sais même pas où elle est, si elle va bien... Elle me manque terriblement

- je sais.. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire mais je n'en peux plus. Elle est repartie a porto rico. C'est la seule chose que je sais.

- elle m'a quittée pour de bon alors.

- je ne sais pas, je sais juste que tu ne dois plus attendre de ses nouvelles, pour le moment du moins.

- je me sens tellement seule San.

- je sais, aller viens on rentre à la maison. Rach´ finit bientôt.

_Ce soir c'est notre anniversaire. Rachel est excité comme une puce, et je dois dire que moi aussi. Ça fait un an que nous sommes ensembles, et je l'aime toujours autant ma petite princesse. Nous avions prévues un petit resto en amoureuse et une soirée de débauche mais nous avons finalement opté pour un dîner à la maison. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Q seule. Ma brune a comprit que ce n'était pas cette année que nous fêterons notre anniversaire rien que nous deux_.

- sérieux les filles, c'est votre anniversaire, je ne veux pas être la source d'un conflit.

- Quinn écoutes moi bien, San et moi on a longuement discuté le plus important pour nous à ce moment précis c'est toi, alors on va manger toutes les trois et passer une bonne soirée.

- sérieux je me sens mal de toujours tout gâcher, c'est votre journée, votre soirée.

- et si tu nous offrais notre cadeaux Fabray.

- tu ne perds pas le nord San.

- jamais quand il s'agit de cadeau.

_Quinn redescend quelques minutes plus tard un grand cadeaux rectangulaire en main._

- c'est quoi , c'est quoi.

- t'es vraiment une gamine Lopez. Ouvre le mais je te préviens c'est aussi pour Rachel.

- bien entendu.

_Quand j'ouvre le cadeau, j'en reste bouche bée. C'est une photo de nous, Rachel est lovée contre moi sur le canapé. Nous avons l'air tellement heureuse. Je ne me souviens pas avoir était prise en photo, je demande alors à Quinn._

- tu m'expliques j'ai pas le souvenir de cette photo.

- vous étiez tellement belles, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai remarqué ce soir là qu'une fois que vous étiez l'une contre l'autre plus rien n'existait autour, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous n'avez même pas vues le flash.

- merci Quinn c'est vraiment un cadeau magnifique.

- de rien, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

_Elle nous laisse notre soirée, je l'en remercie. Son cadeau me touche vraiment et j'ai pu voir la détresse en elle quand elle nous a dit comment elle avait prit cette photo. Je sais que Sacha l'a faite se rendre vivante mais aujourd'hui, mon amie est morte de l'intérieur. Je regarde ma petite brune et lui offre à mon tour son cadeau. Elle est vraiment ravie. Mon cadeau me plaît énormément aussi. C'est sur cette touche d'amour que nous finissons notre soirée, dans notre chambre à nous montrer de différentes manières combien nous nous aimons._

[...]

~POV RACHEL~

_Cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois que Sacha est partie, je ne supportes plus de voir Quinn dans cet état. Elle ne se nourrie plus,mais assiste tout de même à ses cours. Elle travail sans relâche. On commence vraiment à s'inquiéter avec San, elle a au moins perdue 10 kilos et est au bord de l'anorexie. Son corps ne va plus tenir très longtemps nous devons agir et maintenant. Nous sommes en vacances quinze jours pour les fêtes de thanksgiving, je sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire. J'attrape le téléphone et appelle mon oncle, pour lui faire part de notre arrivée imminente. Il me confirme que Sacha est toujours là bas et qu'elle bosse dans un garage. Il me demande également ce qui a bien pu se passer a New York parce qu'il n'a jamais vu sa fille aussi triste. Contrairement a Quinn, elle sort et boit tout les soirs à en perdre haleine. Je raccroche et m'adresse a ma brune qui vient de me rejoindre sur le canapé._

- alors princesse?

- alors on prend l'avion demain, il faut que tout cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute. Le corps de Quinn est au bord de la rupture et d'après mon oncle Sacha n'est pas mieux.

- je vais faire nos valises.

- ok... Tana ?

- oui princesse.

- je t'aime.

- moi aussi je t'aime , et arrêtes de t'inquiéter nous arriverons à les rabibocher.

- j'espère vraiment.

- hey fais confiance a ton amoureuse.

- oui je te fais confiance Tana, aller vas préparer nos valises je vais expliquer a Q que nous partons pour thanksgiving .

- surtout ne lui donnes pas la destination, elle serait capable de s'enfermer pour ne pas venir.

- ok.

_Je monte voir Q et lui informe de notre départ imminent. Je lui fais comprendre qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Je l'aide a faire sa valise. Elle regarde dans le vide, ´fin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à que je vois une tâche sur son bras. Je regarde de plus près et remarque qu'il s'agit d'un tatouage. Je suis perdue, je n'avais jamais fais attention. Je l'interpelle._

- tu t'es fais un tatouage Quinn?

- oui il y a peu.

- je peux voir ce que c'est.

- si tu veux.

_Elle relève la manche et je peux voir écrit "__**Yo estaría siempre tuyo**__" suivit d'un L enlacé d'un S. Ce qui signifie " a tout jamais je serais tienne". Je comprends alors à quel point Quinn à besoin de Sacha dans sa vie. _

_Demain est un autre jour, demain nous serons à porto rico._

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	8. Destination Porto Rico

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV QUINN~

_Je n'ai pas envie de partir dans un quelconque voyage, mais les filles m'ont dit que ça me ferait du bien. Je ne sais pas où on va, mais je leur fait confiance. Nous arrivons à l'aéroport, je me laisse guider par Rachel qui me tient par le bras de peur que je tombe. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, je ne fais plus très attention à moi, mais bon ce n'est pas au point d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour marcher. Quoi que..._

- aller Q donne moi tes bagages je vais les enregistrer.

- on va où?

- surprise de Rach´ et moi.

- j'aime pas les surprises.

- je vais être sincère avec toi alors...

- non chérie c'est une surprise, elle le verra bien assez tôt.

- ok.

_Finalement je connais notre destination quand j'entends que l'embarquement pour porto Rico à lieu et que nous nous dirigeons vers la porte désignée. Je ne m'en formalise pas,un peu de soleil me fera du bien._

~POV RACHEL~

_Nous venons de monter à bord de l'avion, les yeux de Quinn se sont embrumés, mais elle n'a pas encore décroché un mot. Je prend la main de ma brune qui se trouve à ma gauche, elle me gratifie d'un sourire et m'embrasse sur la joue._

- ne t'inquiètes pas princesse, tout va bien se passer.

- et si elles veulent pas se parler.

- j'irais voir Sach´ en premier ou je lancerais mon plan.

- ma puce tu sais bien que tes super plans élaborés tournent toujours en catastrophe.

- mais non. Fais moi confiance.

_Nous atterrissons presque cinq heures plus tard à l'aéroport de San Juan, Quinn a toujours le regard dans le vide. Nous descendons de l'avion, récupérons nos bagages, et montons dans la voiture que San nous a loué. Je lui indique l'adresse de mon oncle et nous arrivons quelques minutes plus tard. Nous nous garons devant la belle demeure de Pedro et à ma grande surprise, une femme nous attend devant la porte._

- qui c'est me demande ma brune.

- ma...ma grand mère.

- je croyais qu'elle était morte.

- moi..moi aussi.

- ça va aller princesse?

- hein..heu oui.

- aller on descend.

_Je me retrouve devant la vieille femme, ses mains tremblent, elle me sourie et m'adresse la parole, tout en me caressant la joue._

- rachel querida, estoy tan feliz de conocerte [ Rachel ma chérie, je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer enfin ]

- hola señora, encantado de conocerte [ bonjour madame, ravie de faire votre connaissance ]

- Así lo espero verte antes de morir [ j'avais tant espéré de te voir avant ma mort ]

- Tengo mucho que hacer [ j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous demander]

- podemos discutir si desea [ nous pouvons en discuter si tu veux]

_Nous rentrons à sa suite, je peux voir que ma brune à l'air d'être heureuse que je rencontre enfin ma grand mère. Elle se présente rapidement voulant sûrement tester les limites de la vieille femme. Mais celle ci à l'air d'être heureuse pour moi. Beaucoup de questions s'entre choc dans ma tête, elle semble m'accepter alors pourquoi avoir rejeté mon père. Je ne comprends plus. San me connait bien, elle voit dans quelle bataille je suis entrée. Sa main passe dans mon dos, mon regard s'accroche au sien._

- les temps ont changés princesse. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien. Je vais aller au garage avec Q.

- merci bébé. Sach´ travaille au rico auto, c'est au centre ville.

- je connais. On y va a tout à l'heure ma belle.

- je t'aime San.

- moi aussi princesse.

_Elle m'embrasse sur la joue signe de respect devant ma grand mère. Elle quitte la maison avec Q, et je me retrouve enfin seule devant la vieille dame. Je vais enfin savoir d'où je viens._

~POV SANTANA~

_Nous venons de laisser Rachel avec sa grand mère, je sais qu'elle se pose beaucoup de questions, j'espère juste qu'elle aura des réponses. Je regarde Q et essaye de lui faire décrocher un mot._

- Q, tu as conscience de là où on se trouve.

- oui.

- tu sais où on va?

- je n'ai pas envie de la voir.

- stop Fabray, on va aller la voir maintenant et tu vas lui expliquer le pourquoi vous en êtes arrivés là.

- elle ne veut plus de moi et tu le sais, sinon elle serait revenue.

- Quinn c'est a toi de faire la démarche, c'est toi qui lui a caché l'existence de Beth.

- je ne vais pas y arriver San.

- tu vas vite le savoir nous arrivons.

- je ne bougerai pas de cette voiture.

- comme tu veux après tout il s'agit juste de ta vie. Moi je vais aller la voir.

_J'arrive à l'accueil et demande à la secrétaire où se trouve Sacha, elle me dit qu'elle est sur la préparation d'une voiture. Je lui explique qu'il s'agit de ma cousine que je n'ai pas vue depuis longtemps, même si ce n'est pas vraiment la réalité. Elle me laisse rentrer dans la partie mécanique. Je vois Sacha avachi sur le moteur d'une voiture de sport._

- hi belleza [ salut beauté]

_Elle relève la tête et me sourie, elle a l'air contente de me voir._

- putain Lopez qu'est ce que tu fous là.

- moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

_Elle s'approche de moi et me prend dans ces bras._

- alors Sach´, qu'est ce que tu deviens?

- comme tu vois, j'ai repris mon taf dans ce garage, tout va pour le mieux.

- tu es sur de toi?

- ouep. Rach´ n'est pas avec toi?

- si, si elle est chez ton père, elle discute avec ta grand mère.

- c'est génial, Mamie voulait vraiment la rencontrer. Vous restez pour les vacances de thanksgiving?

- exact, c'est un peu lourd la fac, on avait besoin de souffler un peu.

- je finis dans une heure, on peut aller boire un coup si ça te dit.

- pourquoi pas, mais il faut que je te dises, Q est avec nous. Elle est même dans la voiture à l'instant ou je te parle.

- ha.. Désolé mais je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un rendez vous, on se verra sûrement pour le repas de fête.

- hop hop Berry, tu n'as pas le droit de te défiler, on a pas fait cinq heures de vol, pour que tu évites Quinn.

- c'est de sa faute si on en ai là.

- putain Sach´ mets ta fierté de côté, qui m'a poussé a assumer mes sentiments pour Rach´.

- moi.

- et je te dois tout, tu te rends compte que ça fait un an qu'enfin je vis que je suis heureuse. Où j'en serais si tu ne m'avais pas poussé à la retrouver dis moi.

- j'en sais rien.

- moi je sais , je serais sûrement comme toi à sortir tout les soirs, à me bourrer la gueule comme tu le fais et a baiser toutes les nuits avec une fille différente.

- c'est pas ce que je fais. Oui je sors oui je bois mais je ne la trompe pas.

- attend une minute j'ai pas du bien comprendre. Tu viens de dire que tu ne la trompé pas, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez plus ensemble.

- oh c'est bon tu as compris. Et puis fous moi la paix j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- et si moi j'ai envie de te parler...

_On se retourne pour faire face à la voix qui vient de lâcher cette bombe. Je regarde Quinn et je suis fière de voir que c'est elle qui fait un pas vers Sacha. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers la brune._

- laisse la s'expliquer. Je vous laisse. je t'attends dehors Q.

- non je me débrouillerais pour rentrer va rejoindre Rach´.

- comme tu veux. Fais gaffe Berry je te surveilles.

~POV QUINN~

_Cela fait plusieurs minutes que San m'a laissé dans la voiture. Je sais qu'elle est en train de parler à Sacha. Je n'ai pas la force de la voir et pourtant ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de croiser son regard. Elle me manque, je sais que depuis qu'elle est partie je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même. Je l'aime, et je meurs à petit feu de savoir qu'elle ne veut plus de moi. Les minutes s'allongent et je ne supporte plus de rester là sans rien faire. Je me décide enfin à sortir de la voiture, mon cœur tambourine, mes mains transpirent, ma tête ne me tient plus mais j'ai besoin, besoin de la voir de respirer son odeur, de la sentir près de moi. Je sais que je joue la dernière carte. Mes jambes ne sont pas précisent pourtant je me retrouve vite devant elle, et je l'entends : " _**oh c'est bon tu as compris. Et puis fous moi la paix j'ai pas envie d'en parler**_. " Je pense que c'est mon déclic je me jettes à l'eau._

- et si moi j'ai envie de te parler...

_Elles se retournent de façon synchronisé, je peux voir le regard de ma brune me scruter. Elle semble choqué et ne répond pas San nous laisse seules._

- je suis heureuse de te voir Sacha.

- salut Quinn.

- je vois, je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, que tu as tourné sûrement la page mais vu que je n'ai plus rien à perdre.. Je.. C'est pas moi qui est eu l'idée de venir ici, il est vrai que je serais bien resté au fond de mon lit à New York, mais Rach´ et San.. Je crois qu'elles ne supportent plus de me voir ainsi.

**DRING DRING**

- excuse moi je dois répondre.

_Je l'entends parler, bien sur je ne comprends pas tout mais je sais qu'elle parle à une certaine Isabella. Elle a l'air gêné de parler en ma présence. Quand elle raccroche je sens que j'étais de trop._

- je ne veux pas t'importuner plus que de raison Sacha. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du venir te parler, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de voir que tu allés bien.

_Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre, et quitte le garage. Mes larmes coulent d'elle même, c'est vrai je me suis sentie vivante le temps de quelques minutes, mais je ne fais plus partie de sa vie, elle a tourné la page et je la comprend. Je suis juste soulagé de voir qu'elle arrive à avancer, même si c'est sans moi._

~POV SACHA~

_je suis interrompue dans mon travail par une bonne surprise. San. Je suis heureuse de la voir, j'espère de tout cœur que Rach´ est avec elle. Ce qu'elle me confirme mais elle me dit que Rachel est restée avec Mamie. Elle est seule et tant mieux, je ne crois pas être prête à revoir ma blonde. Je dis toujours ma blonde parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à la sortir de ma tête. Elle hante toutes mes nuits. Je l'aime je n'y peux rien. Peut on vraiment mettre plusieurs kilomètres entre nous et espérer s'oublier dans un claquement de doigts je ne crois pas. Alors que San m'explique qu'elle est là dans la voiture, la panique me prend, je ne suis pas prête non je ne veux pas la voir pas maintenant, je ne saurais quoi lui dire. Finalement elle se décide pour moi vu qu'elle vient de nous interrompre. Je la regarde et je suis choqué par ce que je vois, ma blonde , n'est plus ma blonde, elle à vachement maigri,son teint est terne, mon cœur se brise. Je ne pensais vraiment pas la voire un jour dans cet état. San nous laisse, et Q, me parle, mon cœur rate un battement, mon dieu que j'aime cette fille mais je ne peux pas la laisser me détruire à nouveau. Ce secret m'a vraiment fait souffrir. Mon téléphone sonne, je regarde le nom qui s'affiche et j'avoue que je suis un peu gênée de répondre devant Q, mais je n'ai pas le choix , cette fille me harcèle depuis qu'on c'est rencontré un soir dans un bar, et que j'ai refusé de céder a ces avances. J'essaye d'écourter la conversation en lui disant que je ne suis pas célibataire que mon cœur est déjà prit. Quand je raccroche je peux sentir les larmes de Quinn pointer à l'horizon. Tout se passe très vite elle me parle mais je n'écoutes pas puis elle s'en va. Je ne comprends pas je n'ai pas la force de la suivre. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir. Il faut que je réagisse et vite._

[...]

* * *

**Verdict? N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	9. Le bar

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV QUINN~

_Je me ressaisis, et fais signe a un taxi, celui ci s'arrête devant moi. Je pénètre dans le véhicule et lui demande de me déposer au 128, camino de la llanura. J'arrive quelques minutes plus tard et rentre dans la bâtisse. Rachel et Santana discutent avec la grand mère, je m'installe à leur côté._

- alors ça c'est passé comment?

- mal, elle a tournée la page, et je veux pas en parler.

- comme tu veux, nous t'attendions pour rejoindre l'hôtel.

- je suis prête on peut y aller.

_Nous embrassons la vieille femme et partons direction l'hôtel. San a réservé deux chambres mais elle me précise qu'elles communiquent par une porte juste au cas où. Je l'en remercie et pars me réfugier dans ce qui sera mon sanctuaire pour les quinze jours a venir. La chambre est spacieuse, raffinée, peut être que j'avais besoin de ça pour changer ma façon actuelle de vivre. Je remplie la baignoire d'eau chaude et de savon, un bon bain me fera du bien j'en suis sur. Alors que je me déshabille devant le miroir, je remarque la transparence de mes os sur ma peau. Il est vrai que je suis plus squelettique qu'autre chose, il faut vraiment que tout ça change. Je me glisse dans l'eau chaude et ferme les yeux. Je ne suis pas contre un moment de détente._

_je sors de l'eau au bout d'une heure, je me sens bien. Je m'habille et décide d'aller à la rencontre des filles._

**TOC TOC**

_San m'ouvre la porte_.

- un problème Q?

- non je vais bien, dites ça vous tente un petit resto, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

- ça marche, je vais réveiller Rach´, elle était crevé avec le décalage horaire.

- ok je vais au bar de l'hôtel.

- on te rejoint dans pas longtemps.

_J'arrive au bar et commande un mojito, je ne bois pas souvent d'alcool mais bon je crois qu'il est venue le temps de me laisser aller. Je commence à le siroter et l'alcool me monte vite à la tête. Je ne pense plus à rien, je me sens simplement bien, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'entends pas vraiment la personne qui me parle à côté, jusqu'à que celle ci me passe la main devant les yeux._

-... hola niña bonita [ _bonsoir jolie demoiselle_ ]

- hein heu.. Bonsoir.

- américaine?

- oui.

- seule de surcroît..

- mes amies ne vont pas tarder.

- je peux vous tenir compagnie.

- libre à vous.

- je me présente, je m'appelle Isabella.

- Quinn.

- une vraie reine.

- si vous le dites.

- écoutes Quinn on ne se connait pas mais je sens que tu as l'air triste, ça te dirais de sortir un peu, dans un pub histoire d'apprendre à faire connaissance.

- pourquoi pas, mais faut que je préviennes mes amies...

- Q tout vas bien?

- ha bé elles sont là. Je vais sortir avec heu..

- Isabella.

- Ouai voilà avec Isabella.

- Fabray tu as bu?

- oh juste un ou deux verres.

- assez plaisanté, Fabray, on va te remonter jusqu'à ta chambre.

- elle est assez grande pour décider elle même.

- toi la rousse tu te tais...

- ça va San je vais aller m'amuser. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'en ai besoin.

_Ma tête me tourne mais ce n'est pas désagréable, ma copine d'un soir me prend par la main et nous partons en direction d'un pub ou d'un club que je ne connais pas._

~POV SANTANA~

_Alors que ma brune se réveille doucement, Quinn nous attend sûrement déjà en bas. On s'active un peu est descendons au bar. A ma grande surprise Q discute avec une rousse, nous nous approchons alors que notre amie se retourne vers nous. Elle nous dit qu'elle veut s'amuser et part avec cette fille. Je n'ai pas confiance en cette nana, et décide d'un commun accord avec ma brune de les suivre. Nous arrivons dans une espèce de boîte de nuit._

- San, on devrait peut être prévenir Sacha tu crois pas.

- je ne sais pas princesse. Mais une chose est sûr la dernière fois que Q a bue,elle c'est faite engrossée.

- mon dieu.

- là une chose est sur elle tombera pas enceinte, mais j'ai peur qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle va faire ce soir.

- je vais appeler Sacha.

- pas la peine princesse, regarde qui arrive à moto. Aller viens on va la rejoindre, j'ai un plan.

- San !

- on va juste dire a Sacha de se joindre à nous, on va s'assoir et tout faire pour qu'elle voit que blondie s'éclate sans elle.

- tu connais le tempérament de ma cousine, elle va péter un câble.

- c'est le but. Aller go mon cœur.

_Nous sortons de la voiture et attrapons Sacha à la volée. Elle est heureuse de revoir sa cousine. On lui explique qu'on avait envie de sortir pour décompresser. Elle est contente et nous propose de passer la soirée ensemble. Nous rentrons à l'intérieur et je suis contente de voir que l'ambiance est de mise, de la salsa, j'ai toujours rêvée de faire danser ma diva, je sens que ce soir c'est l'occasion. Nous nous attablons et je jettes un coup d'œil rapide à l'horizon pour voir si je trouve Q. La recherche porte ses fruits, elle est au bar, à mon avis son seuil de sobriété a déjà était dépassé depuis longtemps. La rousse se fait très entreprenante et commence à embrasser Q dans le cou tout en la caressant. Ça en est trop pour moi._

- Sach´, tu vas nous chercher à boire, fait soif.

- pas de soucis, vous voulez quoi?

- moi une bière, et toi princesse.

- un mojito.

- j'y vais de ce pas.

_Ma brune me regarde et je l'embrasse tendrement, mon dieu que ça fait du bien de revenir dans le coin._

- j'ai envie de te faire danser.

- alors on peut y aller maintenant.

_Nous nous levons et arrivons au centre de la piste. Ce soir c'est décidé je fais tourner la tête de ma diva._

~POV SACHA~

_D'avoir revue Quinn, m'a totalement chamboulée. J'y ai réfléchi longuement je l'aime, il faut que je la laisse m'expliquer. Moi aussi j'ai fais des erreurs de jeunesses, des choses qu'elle ne sait pas. C'est décidé demain je vais la voir, je ne veux pas la perdre, mais en attendant j'ai envie de danser un peu. Je grimpe sur ma moto direction le club de salsa. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand j'arrive et que je vois ma cousine au bras de San. Je décide de passer la soirée avec elles. Nous nous installons et San me demande d'aller chercher à boire chose que je fais sans hésiter. J'arrive au bar et passe commande. L'odeur de ma blonde m'arrive aux narines, je l'ai tellement en tête, que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est toute proche. Je remarque a ma gauche une rousse entrain d'emballer a pleine bouche une nana que je ne vois pas, je sais que c'est Isabella, c'est sa technique, elle les fait boire, et leur glisse une sorte de drogue dans leur verre pour que ces proies se laisse faire. Cette fille me dégoute. Alors que je remercie la barmaid, que j'ai finie par connaître avec le temps, Isabella se retourne pour me faire face._

- tu as beau me résister, mais je finie toujours par en mettre une dans mon lit.

- tu n'as aucun scrupules à les droguer. J'appelles juste ça du viol.

- mais elles ne sont pas contre. Celle de ce soir je peux te dire qu'elle va en redemander.

- si tu le dis, je te laisse on m'attends.

- tu le regretteras Sacha, je sais qu'un jour tu tomberas dans mes bras.

- je t'ai déjà dis que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et pour rien au monde je la tromperais.

_Je n'ai toujours pas vue la fille qui l'accompagne, jusqu'au moment où Isabella lui attrape la main, histoire de me narguer. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec ma blonde, éméchée, à n'en plus finir, j'accroche son regard et je vois bien qu'elle ne doit pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour._

- oh non Isabella, cette fille tu ne l'auras pas.

_J'attrape le bras de ma blonde, il est hors de question qu'elle tombe dans les bras de cette garce._

- ne sois pas jalouse Sacha, et puis je l'ai vu en premier.

_Sans lâcher le bras de ma blonde, je m'adresse a cette rousse que j'ai en horreur._

- écoutes moi bien, cette fille que tu veux simplement sauter, c'est Lucy, ma femme, oses encore vouloir poser tes sales pattes sur elle et je te jures que tu auras à faire a moi. C'est bien clair.

- premièrement elle s'appelle Quinn et je vois pas en quoi c'est ta femme, elle vient juste d'arriver à San Juan, et c'est la première fois qu'elle vient dans ce pub.

- je crois ne pas avoir était clair, c'est ma femme, maintenant laisses moi partir avec elle.

_Ma blonde n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche, sûrement choqué par ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Mais elle ne lâche pas ma main. Je peux voir que des larmes commencent leurs formations aux coins de ses yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que je vois la rousse s'approcher violemment de moi avec un tesson de bouteille. Je bascule ma douce sur le côté, et n'ai pas le temps de me protéger. Je me retrouve donc avec la joue entaillé. La rage me prend et je finis par me défendre, mais nous sommes séparés par une force que je connais bien .San._

- suffit Berry !

- je vais la tuer. Lâche moi Lopez. Elle a voulu abuser de Lucy, je peux pas laisser passer.

- tu te calme ! Regarde Fabray elle est entrain de pleurer dans les bras de Rach´, alors tu stop immédiatement et tu vas t'occuper de ta femme, moi je me charges de cette rousse.

- fais gaffes San , c'est un puta.

- amène Q chez toi, on passera te voir demain pour manger ça te vas?

- Ouai, j'habite près des quais.

- t'inquiètes je demanderais a ta grand mère, maintenant files.

_Je m'approche de ma blonde et de ma cousine. Rach´ me gratifie d'un sourire décollant ma puce de ses bras. J'attrape sa main et la regarde dans les yeux._

- tu vas venir avec moi, je pense que nous devons discuter.

- Sach´...

- ne dis rien, on va aller chez moi au calme ok?

- d'accord.

_Je quitte le club heureuse, d'avoir retrouvé ma blonde mais je sais que la nuit va être longue._

[...]

* * *

**verdict.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	10. Mise au point

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV SANTANA~

_Je viens d'emmener ma brune sur la piste de danse. Je sais que lorsqu'elle était petite elle faisait de la danse classique, mais aujourd'hui moi Santana Lopez je vais lui apprendre ce qu'est la vraie danse, la salsa. Nous commençons a un rythme effréné, elle ne sait plus ou donner de la tête mais apprécie que j'ai la situation bien en main. Elle sourie c'est bon signe non? L'avantage de la salsa c'est qu'on danse collée serrée et je dois dire là que la température entre nos deux corps augmente dangereusement. Elle va me rendre totalement dingue. Quand je commence à sentir ces lèvres dans mon cou je sais que j'ai perdue d'avance. Nous continuons a danser quand nous entendons une bagarre qui vient d'éclater, les mecs sont comme des fous, je tiens toujours ma brune contre moi, mais lorsque je relève la tête, je vois que Sacha vient de prendre un coup dans le visage. J'attrape la main de ma copine et me dirige le plus vite possible vers la scène qui se déroule devant nos yeux. Je sais que Sacha va riposter mais je la retiens comme je peux, lui montrant qu'elle ferait mieux de se calmer parce que Q est tombé en pleure dans les bras de Rachel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé mais une chose est sur, la rousse y est pour quelque chose. Sacha se ressaisit et quitte le club avec une Quinn complètement désorientée. Demain nous aurons des explications, en attendant, je préviens la rousse de les laisser tranquilles. Bizarrement elle acquiesce et me dit que de toute façon Sacha lui appartient et qu'elle fera tout pour la faire tomber dans son lit. Je lui assure que ces deux là sont faites pour être ensemble et que tout ce qu'elle essayera sera perdue d'avance. On peut rien contre l'amour et je suis bien placée pour dire ça quand je vois le passé que nous avons avec ma diva. Je tourne les talons attrape Rachel et nous quittons ce lieu qui quelques minutes auparavant était monté en température._

~POV RACHEL~

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que San à dans la tête, mais je lui fais entièrement confiance. Quand Sacha part nous chercher à boire, Santana me propose de danser. Bien sur je ne refuses pas j'adore la danse, bien que San se débrouille mieux que moi. Elle connait la salsa et prend les rênes de cette expression aussi sensuelle que caliente. Ma latine me rend dingue, son corps se moût au mien de façon extraordinaire, je peux ressentir chaque coup de reins, chaque frisson qui parcourent nos deux corps. Je perds pied et commence à l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Quand j'entends un léger gémissement, je sais qu'elle est dans le même état que moi. Seulement voilà toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et apriori là il s'agit d'une bagarre qui vient d'éclater, nous sortant de notre transe. Santana est plus grande que moi et a donc une vision panoramique de la salle plus importante. Je sais qu'il s'agit des filles quand je sens sa poigne me faire traverser la moitié de la salle. Arrivé devant le spectacle qui se joue devant nous, j'accueille dans mes bras une Quinn en larmes, je la réconforte comme je peux ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. San retient Sacha qui a la joue entaillée, je n'entends pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais je laisse ma cousine partir avec sa blonde. Nous quittons les lieux quelques minutes plus tard._

~POV SACHA~

_Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi elle pense , mais je sais que ce soir nous avons besoin elle et moi de mettre les choses à plat. Elle m'a suivi sur la moto sans rien dire, ses sanglots ne s'étant toujours pas arrêté. Seulement durant le trajet, j'ai sentie qu'elle s'accrochait à moi a comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mon dieu que ça fait du bien de sentir son corps collé au mien. Mais je ne dois pas penser à ça, pas maintenant. J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement , allume les lumières et lui dit de rentrer. Nous nous installons sur le canapé, mais à ma grande surprise elle me parle._

- où est la salle de bain?

- nous devons parler.

- j'aimerais aller a la salle de bain avant tout.

- deuxième porte à droite.

- merci.

_Elle revient deux minutes plus tard avec de l'alcool, des compresses et des pansements._

- tu n'es pas obligé !

- il faut désinfecter ta plaie, il ne faut pas que cela s'infecte.

- c'est bon je suis pas en sucre.

- s'il te plaît.

- ok, ok.

_Sentir sa peau sur ma joue, me transporte littéralement , mes yeux se ferment par automatisme, je sens que la plénitude et le bien être reprennent possession de mon corps._

- pourquoi tu m'as quittée?

_Je suis un peu secoué par sa question, elle veut parler alors allons y. _

- Es tu sur de vouloir parler maintenant? Tu as bu !

- je ne suis pas saoule, on va dire que ce qu'il vient de se passer m'a fait dessaouler rapidement.

- tu es certaine?

- oui Sacha, et si nous n'avons pas cette discussion maintenant je ne sais pas si plus tard je serais capable de l'avoir.

- comme tu veux. Je ne t'ai pas quittée.

- ha bon et fuir comme tu l'as fait, c'était quoi !

- j'ai eu peur.

- peur de quoi, dans cette situation c'est plutôt moi qui devrait avoir peur pas toi.

- comment réagirais tu si tu apprenais que ton patron avait fait un enfant à la femme que tu aimes.

- mal, je le reconnais, mais je ne savais pas que Puck était à New York et encore moins qu'il était ton patron.

- tu comprends pourquoi je suis partie. Apprendre que tu avais eu un enfant de la bouche d'un inconnu m'a fait mal, j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour t'ouvrir entièrement à moi. Pour moi notre relation était vouée à l'échec.

- c'est bon ça devrait arrêter de saigner. Écoutes Sach´, je n'ai jamais étais très doué pour exprimer mes sentiments. Dans ma famille on ne connait pas ça, du moins je n'avais jamais le droit de le montrer. J'ai eu peur que si tu apprenais la vérité et je dis bien toute la vérité sur moi, tu me quittes..

- je suis partie parce que je me suis sentie trahie, salie par ton mensonge, comment veux tu établir une relation si il n'y a pas de confiance, pour moi c'est la base de tout couple.

- je vais tout te dire, mais s'il te plaît ne me juges pas comme tu l'as fais.

- je ne t'ai pas jugé, je viens de te le dire je me suis sentie trahie.

- comme tu le sais à McKinley j'étais une vraie garce, capitaine des cherrios, présidente du club d'abstinence, et membre du Glee club. J'avais une réputation à tenir, et des traditions à suivre. La capitaine se doit de sortir avec le quaterback, organiser des fêtes avec les joueurs et aller à l'église le dimanche. Une vraie sainte, respectée de tous. Un soir nous avons célébré la victoire des titans, fait super rare, l'alcool coulé a foison, et une chose entraînant une autre, je me suis retrouvé dans un lit à moitié nue à vivre ma première fois avec le meilleur ami de mon petit ami. Je ne me souviens de rien sauf des jours qui ont suivis. Nausées, vomissements, prise de poids. J'en ai parler a la seule personne capable de m'aider par son caractère et son dévouement. San. Elle m'a aidé, m'a accompagné à la clinique pour l'avortement, seulement j'avais dépassé le délais d'une semaine, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de poursuivre ma grossesse à terme. J'ai réussi à le cacher à mes parents, mes amis, personne n'y a vue du feu, comment je ne sais pas peut être de la merde dans les yeux. Bref je me suis retrouvé a accoucher d'une petite fille peu avant mes seize ans. Je l'ai faites adopté et repris ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Seulement c'est dur de faire face a l'abandon de son enfant, tout les jours je me dis que je suis un monstre parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'occuper d'elle. En parler c'est une déchirure supplémentaire. Ma fille à aujourd'hui 3 ans et je n'ai aucunes nouvelles d'elle. Je dois vivre avec ce poids toute ma vie, je n'ai pas le choix. Sacha excuse moi, je voulais te protéger de la vérité par peur de te perdre et finalement les non dits ont eu raison de moi, et je t'ai perdue, je comprend tout a fait que tu es refais ta vie, je te promets de ne plus t'embêter...

- hey,hey..ma puce. Je suis heureuse que tu m'es dit la vérité, tu sais ces longs mois passé loin de toi m'ont étaient insupportable et il est hors de question que je refasse ma vie avec une autre comme tu as l'air de le penser. Il n'y a que toi, je n'ai eu personne, je ne t'ai pas trompée, j'en serais incapable.

- mais le coup de téléphone que tu as reçue au garage, je voyais bien que je te dérangeais.

- Mouais le coup de téléphone. Pour tout te dire, il s'agissait d'Isabella la fille avec qui tu te trouvais ce soir.

- quoi tu l'as connais, j'ai peur de comprendre.

- cette fille je la connais depuis l'âge de douze ans, je l'avais rencontré dans un bar alors que je faisais du business.

- du business?

- il y a certaines choses de mon passé que tu ne connais pas, des histoires un peu sombres. Mais c'est du passé.

- Beth aussi est mon passé, je veux te connaître alors dis moi tout.

- le seule problème c'est que lorsque tu sauras, tu partiras en courant, ce n'est vraiment pas glorieux.

- Sach´...

- ok ok. Tu te souviens de la cicatrice que j'ai en haut du bras?

- oui, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

- Ben voilà, tu sais j'ai perdue ma mère à l'âge de cinq ans, ce n'était pas vraiment facile, mon père avait son travail, ma grand mère faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider, seulement voilà on va dire que je me suis un peu égaré. J'ai eu beau grandir dans un quartier assez chic de San Juan, j'ai toujours traîné dans les coins les plus pauvres et dangereux. Va savoir pourquoi. Là bas j'y ai fait des rencontres et pas des bonnes si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai étais enrôlé dans un gang pour vendre de la drogue. J'en suis sortie il y a seulement quelques années, mais comme tu sais on ne quittes jamais un gang. J'ai rencontré Isabella dans un bar ou elle était chargé de comment dire... Racolé pour son gang. On ne sait jamais vraiment entendue, mais depuis de nombreuses années elle pense que je lui appartient, et fait tout pour se je tombe dans son lit...

- co...comment tu es sorties de ce gang ?

- heu..moi j'en sui sortie en quittant porto rico. J'ai fais enlever le tatouage.

- attends une seconde, ils savent que tu es de retour.

- oui.

- et tu n'as pas peur qu'ils cherchent à te reprendre?

- je n'avais pas peur, car en revenant ici je pensais ne jamais te revoir...

- oh mon dieu... Il faut qu'on quitte le pays au plus vite.

- hey.. Calme toi...

- comment veux tu que je me calme, ta vie est en danger.

- je ne risque rien.. On me protège.

- comment?

- moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi tu es aussi maigre? Tu ne t'alimentes plus ou quoi? Tu as l'air épuisée. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- ton départ m'a un peu changé, tu es la personne qui m'a fait vivre, tu m'as aidé à m'assumer, quand mes parents m'ont tournés le dos, tu as étais là pour moi, tu étais là quand Rachel ne voulait plus me parler, tu étais là quand la nuit je faisais des cauchemars. Avec toi j'étais vivante. Puis ce soir là, tout a basculer. J'ai revu Puck, tu es parties. Je.. Je n'avais plus envie de rien, je ne dors plus beaucoup, la nourriture me dégoutes, et avec la fac... Bref je crois que je me suis laissé aller.

- je suis désolé ma puce, je n'aurais jamais du fuir comme je l'ai fait, j'aurais du être là pour toi. Je t'aime..

- rentres avec moi à la maison, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime Sach´ plus que de raison, s'il te plaît reviens..

_En guise de réponse j'attrape les lèvres de ma blonde, l'amour que je porte pour elle est incommensurable . Tout me reviens en pleine tête, toutes ces sensations que j'avais peur d'oublier. Sa chaleur, sa douceur, son goût fruité. Mon cœur tambourine comme un fou dans ma poitrine, je me rapproche un peu plus de ma belle. Le baiser devient violent, avide, nécessaire. Nos corps se retrouvent avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses mains repartent à la conquête de chaque partie de moi. Je me sens afin chez moi... Elle se décolle et repose son front sur le mien._

- comme tu m'as manqué Sach´...

- toi aussi ma puce.

_Nous nous levons et repartons en direction de la chambre qui se soir sera témoin de notre amour._

~POV QUINN~

_Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe mais je vois ma partenaire d'une soirée parler à une autre femme que je ne vois pas. Je remarque juste qu'il s'agit de ma brune quand l'autre me montre tel un trophée. A ce moment là je me dis que je suis foutu, mais Sacha ne lâche pas, elle m'attrape et me met en sécurité quand elle reçoit un coup à la joue. Tout se passe très vite San intervient et je tombe en larmes dans les bras de Rachel. Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait. Moi qui voulait la retrouver je suis encore entrain de l'éloigné de moi. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour toujours faire tout tourner en catastrophe. Je n'ai pas le temps de plus réfléchir que Sach´ m'amène chez elle. Arrivé là bas, je reprend mes esprits, j'ai la chance de pouvoir être avec elle et je jure que je vais tout faire pour la saisir. Nous discutons, je lui avoue tout, je me sens soulagé, elle me raconte ces côtés sombres, je ne la juge pas. Je l'aime plus que tout. Bien entendu son manque était tel que je ne résiste pas à ses lèvres, notre baiser est intense. Enfin je me sens complète. Nous finissons nos retrouvailles dans sa chambre._

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	11. Surprise

**coucou désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai étais occupé ces derniers jours. La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV SANTANA.

_Les vacances sont passés à vitesse grand V. Demain c'est la reprise et nous venons juste de rentrer à la maison, bien plus chargée qu'à notre départ._

_**" souvenir de famille" **__d'après Rach´ . Bref tout le monde dort dans la voiture, je réveille Quinn qui bien que la tête dans les choux sort de la voiture sans se plaindre, c'est un peu_

_plus difficile pour ma brune. Je passe donc mes mains dans son dos et sous ses genoux et la porte jusque dans notre chambre. Elle n'a pas bronché, et ne c'est même pas réveillé. Je redescends aider Q à sortir les valises._

- San t'as faim?  
- ouai un peu.  
- pizza?  
- ouai, je vais juste finir de monter les valises, et prendre une rapide douche. Heu Sach´ arrive quand?  
- demain dans la soirée.  
- ok ok.

_Je laisse Q commander et m'affaire à terminer de vider les valises pour lancer la machine. Je pénètre dans ma chambre, Rachel dort toujours sur le lit, un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Elle est tellement belle. Je me glisse dans la salle de bain avec cette pensée. L'eau chaude me détend, je sais que demain c'est la reprise, il va falloir se remettre au travail c'est pas une masse à faire. Je sens des petites mains me caresser le ventre, je me retourne pour faire face à ma brune._

- ça va bébé?  
- comment oses tu prendre une douche sans moi ?!  
- je ne voulais pas te réveiller princesse.

_Elle passe ses mains dans mon dos et colle son visage sur ma poitrine. Je sais qu'elle somnole toujours, mais j'adore cette proximité._

- mmm.  
- Rach´ tu dors debout ...  
- même pas vrai.

_Je rigole la serre un peu plus et commence à la savonner tendrement. Notre douche ne dure que quelques minutes, une fois séchée Rach´ se remet au lit , je l'embrasse et descends rejoindre Q._

POV QUINN

_Notre départ de Porto Rico est comme une déchirure pour moi. J'ai passé quinze jours merveilleux avec Sacha, malheureusement elle n'a pas pu rentrer avec nous. Elle voulait à tout prix reprendre sa moto pour New York, et le départ en ferry ne se faisait que demain. Je sais qu'à mon retour de la fac elle sera là, et rien qu'à cette idée je me sens bien. J'ai commencé à reprendre un peu de poids et il est vrai que je me trouve radieuse. Sacha à vraiment un effet positif sur moi. Fatigué par le retour, je propose une pizza à San qui c'est occupé d'à peu près tout. Je me rends compte à quel point elle à changer en une année. Je la sens vraiment épanouie avec Rachel. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour elles._

POV RACHEL

_Le réveil de San sonne. Mon dieu je suis en retard. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de faire mon entraînement. Je me glisse rapidement sous la douche, ne prend pas le temps de me sécher les cheveux, je les attachent à la va vite. San rigole de me voir faire, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, aujourd'hui il y a les nouveaux arrivants à la NYADA, ceux qui ont passés les sélections d'automne, et qui n'avait pas était reçu à la première audition. On nous à prévenu que pour une bonne cohésion on devait loger pendant une semaine notre "novice", pour lui apprendre les bases de notre école. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas eu droit à ça à notre arrivée, on a juste commencé l'école avec une semaine d'avance pour tout connaître. Bref je suis en retard, j'ai oublié de dire aux filles que c'est aujourd'hui que je rentrais avec mon novice mais bon on verra ce soir. J'embrasse rapidement ma brune descend en courant attrapant au passage le café que Q m'avait préparé et je sors de la maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises._

[...]

- Q on se rejoint pour manger.  
- Ouai, on en a cours ensemble cette aprem Nan?  
- exact et en plus faut qu'on prépare l'exposé sur le tribunal de grande instance.  
- on le fera ce soir.  
- tu es sur que tu y arriveras? Je te rappelles que Sach´ rentre ce soir.  
- je sais, mais elle sait très bien qu'on a beaucoup de boulot.  
- pas de problème aller j'y vais a toute.  
- a plus San.

[...]

POV RACHEL

_J'arrive juste à l'heure en classe. Nous commençons le cours de danse et au bout de quelques minutes nous sommes dérangés par Mme. Thibidau._

- cassandra, je viens présenter les novices .  
- asseyez vous tous au le professeur.  
- voilà il y a 10 novices, vous êtes 20, les attributions ont déjà étaient effectuées, vous n'avez donc pas le choix, vous devez vous occuper de vos novices, pour la présentation de l'école et les diriger vers les cours. Vous devez aussi les aider en cas de difficultés. Il a était mis en place le principe de la cohabitation, c'est pour cela que les novices attribués iront chez des étudiants qui ne vivent pas dans l'école, et ceci pour une durée d'une semaine. Maintenant vous allez être appelés vous viendrez près de moi et j'appellerais votre novice.  
- Jessica derat... Novice Jenna hopkins.  
- Mathew Smith...Novice Léon duet.  
- Rachel Berry...

_Je me lève à l'entente de mon nom et viens me placer à coté de mes camarades, mon cœur bat rapidement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal. Bref je tends mon oreille fébrile._

- ...Novice Kurt Hummel.

_Je le vois rentrer la bombe vient d'être lâché. Je me retrouve avec mon ancien meilleur ami, enfin de ce que je pensais avant de quitter le Glee club. Je le vois rentrer lui aussi pas vraiment content de son attribution. Il se met à côté de moi sans rien dire. La journée va être longue très longue. Je ne sais pas encore comment lui dire qu'il va se retrouver avec San Q et Sach´. Laissons la journée passer et surtout du temps pour moi.  
Finalement le soir arrive plus vite que prévu et Kurt ne m'a toujours pas adressé la parole. Le cours de chant vient de terminer, je fais signe à Kurt de me suivre. Je me sens mal à l'aise en sa présence, il est peut être temps pour nous de crever l'abcès._

- alors que penses tu de Nyada?  
- les cours sont soutenus, mais je sais que je suis fait pour ça.  
- c'est vrai ça change de McKinley.  
- tout ne change pas.  
- Qu'entends tu par là?  
- tu le sais très bien Berry !  
- hey du calme, je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère, tu vas vivre avec moi pendant une semaine, il y a des règles à respecter, je voulais juste que tu ne te sentes pas trop mal à l'aise.  
- je ne suis pas mal à l'aise et tu parles toujours trop Berry.  
- ok. Je vois. Écoutes tu me suis , tu dormiras une semaine dans la chambre d'amis, tu suis les règles ou tu te démerdes c'est clair?  
- ne crois pas me commander la naine.  
- comme tu veux, de toute façon on arrive. J'ai oublié de te prévenir j'ai des colocs.  
- j'espère juste que tes colocs sont normaux pas comme toi sortie d'une pouponnière made in diva.  
- tu verras par toi même.

_Nous pénétrons dans le loft et je vois que Hummel en reste bouche bée. Je suis sur qu'il pensait que je vivais dans un taudis. Je lui indique la chambre d'amis, et lui précise que nous mangeons à 19h. Il monte sans rien dire. Je me dirige derrière les fourneaux, je sais que le face à face de ce soir risque d'être mémorable._

POV SANTANA

_Je suis crevé, nous venons de terminer de bosser et avons décidés de rentrer. Q est un peu énervé Sacha n'arrivera pas ce soir finalement, le ferry a du retard,elle devra patienter jusqu'à demain. Notre maison se dessine au coin de la rue._

- hey Q ça va aller?  
- oui, juste un peu dégouté, mais au moins on pourra réviser pour le devoir de demain.  
- pff, moi qui espérer profiter de Rach´.  
- c'est pas les révisions qui vont t'en empêcher.  
- je sais mais c'est la reprise, elle doit être lessivé elle aussi.  
- ça tu vas le savoir tout de suite. En tout cas ça sent super bon Rach´ c'est surpasser.  
- humm.. Faim.  
- San dans toute sa splendeur.  
- vi.

_Nous arrivons dans le salon, la table est mise quatre couverts ?! Elle ne doit pas savoir que sa cousine ne rentre que demain. Je pose ma sacoche sur le canapé, Q est déjà monté se rafraîchir. Je vois ma brune, écouteurs en place finir de préparer le repas. Je m'approche doucement et l'encercle de mes bras afin que ma tête repose sur son épaule. Je sens son sourire se dessiner sur son si beau visage. Je l'embrasse dans la base du cou._

- bonsoir princesse.  
- bonsoir mon cœur. Bonne journée ?  
- non, on a fini l'exposé avec Q mais demain on a une interro. Je vais devoir bosser ce soir. Je suis crevé.  
- hey, tu vas y arriver. Je t'aiderais si tu veux.  
- non je veux pas t'embêter avec les termes techniques. Et toi ta journée?  
- fatigante Il faut a tout prix que je reprenne mon entraînement quotidien.  
- je peux t'aider pour ça.. Lui dis je malicieusement, ma bouche commence déjà à parcourir son cou et son épaule.  
- j'en serais plus que ravie, mais va falloir se tenir durant une semaine.  
- hein quoi ?! Oh non, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal?  
- nope.  
- tu sais qu'on est que trois alors pourquoi quatre couverts ?  
- c'est la raison de la ligne de conduite a adopter cette semaine.  
- niet, Sach´ revient demain et si j'ai envie de faire l'amour à ma magnifique petite amie, je ne vais pas me gêner.  
- San, je suis sérieuse. Tu te souviens on devait accueillir un novice.  
- oh.. C'est cette semaine?  
- oui, et il est déjà dans la chambre d'amis.  
- il ?  
- oui.  
- au moins tu lorgneras pas dessus.  
- San !  
- je vais prendre une douche.  
- dépêche toi on mange bientôt, et appelles Q quand tu descends.  
- bien chef.

_bon il me reste quelques minutes pour faire accepter Kurt dans notre maison, je monte rapidement et toc à la porte. Il m'ouvre et je lui explique que nous allons passer à table. Il me suit et me demande où se trouvent mes colocs. Je lui explique qu'elles ne vont pas tarder qu'elles sont sous la douche.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard j'entends les filles descendre en rigolant, Kurt est devant la télé. Il se retourne en direction du bruit, l'heure du verdict à sonner._

- chérie on mange?  
- les filles, voici mon novice...  
- Quinn, San...  
- Hummel... Il en est hors de question ! Crache ma brune.

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	12. Colocation

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Hummel... Il en est hors de question ! Crache ma brune.  
- San , nous n'avons pas le choix.  
- bébé je ne veux pas de ce mec sous mon toit, il fait ce qu'il veut mais il dégage et fissa.  
- Santana c'est la décision de Thibidau, je ne peux pas contester.  
- écoutes moi bien Hummel, un mot de travers envers Rachel et je te tues ! C'est clair ?  
- limpide. Écoutes Santana, moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas d'être ici, mais comme te l'a dit Ber... Rachel , nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est l'histoire d'une semaine.  
- San calmes toi. Je ne pense pas que Kurt soit là pour rabaisser Rachel. Maintenant à table, j'ai une faim de loup et tu sais bien que je ne résistes pas à la cuisine de ta copine.  
- ok..

_Nous passons tous à table et je vois que Santana est contrarié. Le repas se passe dans le calme, tout juste dérangé par Quinn et San qui parle de leur devoir de demain. Kurt n'a pas ouvert la bouche, mais c'est plus fort que moi je restes Rachel Barbra Berry seule personne au monde capable de pardonner les atrocités, que j'ai subies par mes détracteurs._

- Kurt je te ressers ?  
- non merci Rachel, je dois reconnaître que tu es une cuisinière hors pair mais là je n'ai vraiment plus faim.

_Les filles se sont arrêtés de parler sûrement choqué par la gentillesse des mots employé par le jeune homme._

- je te remercie.. J'aimerais qu'on profite de ta venue ici pour crever l'abcès. Je pense que tu me connais un peu pour savoir que je tiens à mes amis, bien que cela fasse déjà presque deux ans que tu me méprises totalement alors que je pensais réellement que tu tenais à moi. Du moins un petit peu.  
- bien sur que je t'apprécies Rachel..  
- attend un peu porcelaine, tu es entrain de dire à ma petite amie que tu l'apprécies, éclaires ma lanterne parce que là je crois que j'ai loupé une bonne partie de l'épisode.  
- je...

_Kurt éclate en larmes, je suis abasourdie par sa réaction._

- pourquoi tu pleures ?  
- je.. Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu agir comme ça, mais tu te souviens Quinn quand tu nous avais dit de lui faire prendre une douche froide?  
- malheureusement oui je m'en souviens.  
- bé j'étais pas d'accord, je voulais pas faire souffrir la seule amie que j'avais...  
- pourtant tu l'as fait blanche neige.  
- San laisse moi m'expliquer. Quand Quinn a donné ces directives, elle n'est pas resté assez longtemps pour connaître nos réactions. Je dois dire qu'ils étaient tous content surtout Finn et Mercedes. Je leur est fait savoir que je ne lui ferais jamais ça, et je dois dire qu'ils ont su trouver les arguments pour me faire changer d'avis.  
- Hummel, je veux des détails.  
- j'y viens. Vous savez tous que Finn est mon frère par alliance, en fait il m'a menacé, il m'a dit que si je ne faisais pas ce que Quinn nous avez demandé il me ferait vivre un enfer et pas qu'au lycée. Qu'il ferait tout pour être le fils chouchou et que je me retrouverais vite à la rue. J'ai eu peur. Tout les jours je me faisais déjà jeter à la benne par Karofsky, je voulais pas subir d'avantage. Je reconnais que je suis un lâche. On m'a ensuite demandé de prendre la tête du Glee club et de mépriser Rachel un maximum, de la rabaisser en public, bref on me demandait de remplacer Quinn en tant que bourreau.. Désolé Quinn je sais que tu n'es plus comme ça. Rachel je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais aimé être là quand tu en as eu besoin.  
- tu aurais dû Hummel. Je te rappelles que Rachel ne t'as jamais fait souffrir elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait te pardonner. !  
- elle l'a bien fait pour toi.  
- TAIS TOI ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai failli mourir parce que je suis tombé amoureuse de Rachel, alors ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi. J'ai souffert et je souffre encore, c'est pas toi qui te coltine ces putains de rendez vous à l'hosto tout les mois. C'est pas toi qui est privé de certains trucs parce que t'es pas foutu de respirer. Alors une chose, je t'acceptes sous mon toit mais ne demande pas a Rachel de te pardonner .!

_Ma brune se lève vraiment en colère, et part en direction de l'étage. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de se calmer, Q nous sourit et monte à son tour. Je me retournes pour faire face à Kurt._

- ne lui en veux pas, Kurt... Je te pardonnes, mais je te préviens ne t'avises plus de me traiter comme de la merde. Tu devras faire tes excuses à San si tu veux qu'elle t'adresse a nouveau la parole.  
- je vais aller m'excuser.  
- non pas maintenant, elles ont un devoir demain et si tu connais pas encore ma brune, il vaut mieux la laisser se calmer. Q est avec elle ça va aller.

_Nous finissons la vaisselle, et il est vrai qu'on a eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui. Je propose à Kurt d'aller se coucher et lui dit que demain nous partirons vers 6 h 30 pour un cours spéciale de technique en danse classique. Il acquiesce et après une accolade que nous n'avions pas eu depuis longtemps, rentre dans sa chambre. Je me dirige vers la mienne, espérant retrouver ma brune, mais quand je vois la lumière qui traverse la porte du bureau des filles, je continue jusqu'à la source lumineuse et pénètre délicatement dans la pièce. Les filles ont les traits tirés, mais elles s'accrochent. San lève les yeux, je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais des que je suis dans une pièce son regard s'accroche comme un automatisme au mien._

- je vais me coucher demain j'ai spé à 6h30.  
- viens par là princesse.

_Je m'approche de ma latine et m'assoie sur ses genoux mise en sécurité par ses bras, je l'embrasse tendrement._

- bonne nuit princesse. Je te rejoins d'ici une heure ou deux.  
- tu es crevé viens te coucher, je suis sur que tu connais tout par cœur.  
- je dois bosser encore un peu bébé.  
- ok, j'insiste pas.

_Je me relève l'embrasse une dernière fois. Fais la bise à Quinn et part me coucher.  
C'est comme ça que nous passons notre semaine, à se croiser parce que les filles ont un boulot monstre. Sach´ est revenu depuis mardi, et enfin Quinn retrouve le sourire. Kurt à réussi a faire ses excuses à tout le monde notamment à San, et c'est ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui jour de départ de Kurt où nous venons juste d'apprendre qu'il va devoir loger à l'hôtel, n'ayant pas trouver de logement. Contre toute attente c'est Santana qui lui propose de rester chez nous, bien entendu il accepte et tout le monde en est ravis._

_Une semaine, deux semaines, trois semaines, je n'en peux plus Santana ne m'a pas touché depuis trois semaines, c'est impossible, impensable, je sais qu'elle travaille beaucoup mais je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions. Tout les soirs alors que Quinn rentre de la fac, San m'envoie des texto pour me dire de ne pas l'attendre qu'elle va rentrer tard, qu'elle a du travail. Ce que je n'arrive pas a comprendre c'est pourquoi elle ne travail pas à la maison comme le fait Quinn. J'ai beau poser des questions à la blonde, mais elle me dit qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais que San veux travailler seule à la bibliothèque de la fac. Pour moi c'est clair, San fréquente quelqu'un d'autre, une autre fille que moi. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus de doutes. Et pour mettre fin à cette mascarade je vais la mettre devant le fait accompli._

* * *

**_Verdict?_**

**_A très vite._**

**_T._**


	13. Anneau

**la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit, les pires scénarios s'entrechoquent dans mon crâne, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Je me lève et regarde ma brune encore endormie, une petite heure de sport me fera le plus grand bien. Je m'équipe et monte sur mon vélo elliptique. Une heure plus tard San qui dort toujours n'a pas bougé d'un poil, je dois dire que pour une fois je suis soulagé parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui parler aujourd'hui, pas après ce qu'elle me fait. Je me douche rapidement et sors de la chambre, endroit qui m'est devenu oppressant. Quand je descends Kurt est déjà prêt il me tends mon café._

- tout vas bien Rach´?  
- oui.  
- Rachel !  
- Santana va me quitter...  
- quoi ! Non impossible. Elle te l'a dis ?  
- elle n'a pas eu besoin.  
- tu te fais des idées. J'en suis sur.  
- tu connais Santana..  
- sa réputation parle pour elle.  
- donc tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est une accro du sexe.  
- je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.  
- ça fait trois semaines qu'on a pas fait l'amour, je sais qu'elle me trompe, il n'y a pas d'autres explications.  
- salut. La voix derrière moi ne fait aucun doute mais je ne veux pas lui parler elle m'a fait trop mal, je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner cet abandon.  
- salut San.  
- princesse tout vas bien ?  
- je dois y aller.

_Je me lève à la hâte, elle fait la fille qui ne comprend pas, comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir de la sorte. Je quitte l'appartement._

- Kurt, tu m'expliques ?  
- je pense que vous devez discuter.  
- Hummel crache le morceau où je te jures que je te le fais sortir d'une façon dont tu n'as pas vraiment envie de goûter.  
- elle pense que tu vas la quitter, et que tu la trompes.  
- hein mais c'est n'importe quoi.  
- elle a des arguments.  
- elle a rien du tout.. Maldito.. Je dois y aller.

~POV SANTANA~

_Je me réveille ma douce n'est plus dans la chambre, je suis un peu étonnée d'habitude elle me réveille en m'embrassant mais là rien. Bon il faut dire qu'en ce moment je bosse beaucoup et je n'ai pas trop de temps pour elle. Je me douche et descends à la cuisine où je l'entends vaguement discuter avec Kurt. Mais surprise à mon arrivé aucun regard, aucun sourire , je lui demande si tout vas bien, elle me réponds juste pour me dire qu'elle doit partir. Après son départ je veux des explications et Kurt va m'en donner. Je me ressaisi je ne vais quand même pas la perdre pour des conneries. Quinn descend, nous devons partir à la fac._

_Ma journée se passe sans encombre c'est bientôt la fin de l'année. J'espère décrocher le tableau d'honneur, il ne me restes qu'un examen et enfin je pourrais souffler. 18 h, je préviens Quinn que je dois bosser encore. Je sais qu'elle se pose des questions mais je ne peux pas lui en parler. Nous nous quittons devant la fac elle part en direction de la maison et je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. J'attends cinq minutes et je sors de la fac en faisant bien attention qu'on ne me surprenne pas. Léa est déjà là, elle me fait la bise et nous partons en direction du centre ville._

~POV RACHEL~

_17 h, les cours sont terminés, je préviens Kurt que j'ai un truc important à faire et quitte Nyada. Je rentre en vitesse à la maison prends ma voiture et pars direction la fac de droit, je veux des réponses mais je sais que Santana ne le fera pas, je vais donc enquêter et trouver les réponses par moi même. Je me gare sur le parking face à l'entrée de l'université et attends. 18 h je vois enfin San et Quinn, Q repart seule , je le savais San rentre a nouveau dans la fac mais je suis pas dupe. Quelques minutes plus tard elle ressort une petite brune l'attend, mon cœur se serre quand je vois la fille embrasser la joue de ma latine. Mes larmes montent à une vitesse vertigineuse, je le savais, je le savais. Je décide malgré les larmes de les suivre je veux en avoir le cœur net. Elles rigolent ensemble et ont l'air proche , je me dégoûte de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt. Elles rentrent dans un bar. J'essaye de me calmer et descend de ma voiture , le cœur battant, les mains en sueurs , mes jambes me portent jusqu'à l'intérieur. Je cherche Santana des yeux et la vois rigoler avec cette brune. Elles sont debout au comptoir, le barman discute avec elles. Je m'approche lentement et décide de les interrompre._

- c'est comme ça que tu bosses.  
- heu Rach´ qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- je voulais savoir, maintenant je sais.  
- mais tu ne sais rien, Rach´ s'il te plaît laisse moi t'expliquer.  
- il n'y a rien a dire..  
- **LOPEZ LES CLIENTS ATTENDENT !**  
- oui chef je.. J'arrive.

_Je laisse ma brune quitter les lieux sans pouvoir lui expliquer ma présence ici. Mon chef m'appelle je n'ai pas le choix je dois bosser. Ce soir il faut que je lui explique tout je sens que c'est pas une masse a faire. Je demanderais de l'aide à Léa._

~POV RACHEL~

_voilà je suis fixé, mon cœur est brisée ...à nouveau. Je rentre à la maison et monte directement dans ma chambre. Je crois avoir besoin de réfléchir. De faire un point sur ma vie.. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Je m'endors terriblement triste et malheureuse. C'est environ deux heures plus tard que j'entends toquer à la porte. Je m'étire et vois la personne qui ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui répondre rentrer._

- fous le camp Lopez, après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, pour nous tu me trompes pour une salope.  
- je dois t'expliquer alors tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout.  
- alors va s'y dis moi pourquoi tu rentres tard tout les soirs, pourquoi tu ne me touches plus dis moi pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus..

_Les sanglots me prennent à la gorge mais San ne bouge pas, elle sait très bien que si elle s'approche je la taperais de toutes mes forces._

- je t'aime toujours autant princesse, et pour rien au monde je te tromperais. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu arriver a de telles conclusions..  
- je vous ai vus vous aviez l'air heureuse ensemble toutes les deux, tu me fais croire que tu bosses et je te retrouves dans un bar a rigoler avec cette fille qui j'avoue est plus belle que moi.  
- Berry maintenant tu m'écoutes, je ne te mens pas je bosse tout les soirs depuis trois semaines pour gagner de l'argent.  
- on a des sous, on ne paye pas de loyer alors pourquoi tu bosses hein.  
- pour ça !

_Je la vois se rapprocher de moi, elle pose un genou à terre, sors de sa poche un petit écrin , je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il se passe._

- je sais qu'on a de l'argent, mais tu vois je ne voulais pas payer ça avec de l'argent gagné parce qu'on m'a tabassé a mort ou par la mort de tes parents...

_Elle ouvre l'écrin et je peux voir la magnifique bague qui y trône en son centre. Une bague en or sertie d'un magnifique diamant._

-... Rachel, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ce monde. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse, la plus chanceuse. Tu es une magnifique personne, tu me fais me rendre meilleure de jour en jour. Chaque jour que dieu fais je le remercie de pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés. J'aime te voir dormir, j'aime te voir sourire, j'adore tes yeux charmeurs qui me font craquer à chaque fois, j'aime tout chez toi, et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais regarder une personne comme je te regardes. Alors ce soir je t'ouvres mon cœur, ce n'était pas comme ça que cela devait se dérouler mais je ne peux pas te laisser te faire de fausses idées. Rachel Barbra Berry veux tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme?

_J'ai écouté son discours jusqu'au bout. Je ne m'attendais pas a cette demande, à cet instant je me rends compte a quel point j'ai étais idiote de penser que San pouvais en voir une autre. Cette demande me surprend mais je n'ai aucune raison de lui refuser._

- bien sur que je veux devenir ta femme. Oh mon dieu San je suis désolé de mettre fait des idées. Je t'aime tellement.

_Elle me passe la bague au doigt m'embrasse et me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens tellement bien a cet instant précis._

- je t'aime princesse.  
- moi aussi bébé.  
- maintenant je voudrais te présenter Léa Lopez ma cousine que j'ai croisé en cherchant du travail. C'est grâce a elle que j'ai eu ce boulot dans ce bar.  
- ok, mais maintenant que tu m'as offert la bague tu peux t'arrêter de bosser et te reconcentrer sur ta future femme,et tes études.  
- bien sur. Aller viens.

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	14. La demande

**Désolé pour le retard.**

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Les jours ont passés, entre les cours, les préparatifs de notre mariage, nous n'avons plus une seconde à nous. Bien sur je suis exigeante, mais on ne se marie qu'une fois non? Sacha vient de faire son arrivée , ha oui j'oubliais elle aussi a fait sa demande à Q c'est donc un double mariage que nous préparons. Nous attendons patiemment nos promises qui avaient rendez vous pour l'essayage de leur robes respectives.  
Je crois que je suis en train de vivre un rêve, je vais me marier a la plus merveilleuse des femmes dans la ville de mes rêves. Nos futures femmes arrivent décontractées et rigolant. Nous nous dirigeons toutes les quatre vers le restaurant, et faisons un point. Tout est fin prêt, notre mariage à quatre mains à lieu dans deux semaines.  
Nous nous baladons tranquillement dans central Park revenant sur notre histoire. Nos débuts chaotiques , les séances à l'hôpital, puis l'amour, l'amour qui a su nous aider a surmonter toutes les mauvaises périodes de la vie. Installé dans le parc, San prend la parole._

- Sacha, tu nous à jamais dis comment tu as fais ta demande à Q, et blondie n'a pas voulu nous raconter, c'était si nul que ça?  
- c'était magique San. Me répond Quinn un peu vexé.  
- moi au moins je n'ai pas eu à le faire dans la chambre et dans la précipitation.  
- touché, mais tu connais le côté dramatique de ta cousine, elle c'est fait des idées, et pensait que je la trompais, tu pense bien que je ne pouvais pas la laisser ce faire des films.

_En guise de réponse, je reçois de ma belle un magnifique baiser._

- excuse moi chérie.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas le tout c'est que toi et moi on finisse notre vie ensemble. Bon Berry bis tu nous raconte ta demande !  
- ok ok. Je sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais j'ai étais absente pendant deux jours...  
- si je me rappèles Q était insupportable d'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter à l'avenir je pense qu'on apprécierait tous. Même lady Hummel à failli péter un câble c'est pour dire.  
- Lopez si tu continues à m'interrompre je ne dirais rien.  
- c'est bon je me tais.  
- ma cousine a déteint sur toi, c'est fou ça tu es devenu un vrai moulin à parole. Bref, si j'ai étais absente c'était pour préparer ma surprise et surtout ma demande. Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai proposé une petite balade à Q, qui a sauté sur l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec moi. Nous avons marchés jusqu'au parc, où nous attendez ma moto. Nous avons fait quelques kilomètres et je l'ai emmené à l'aérodrome de New York où un avion nous attendait. Nous avons voler jusqu'au chutes du Niagara. Là bas nous attendait une limousine avec chauffeur, nous avons roulés jusqu'au restaurant français " le palais de champs" et avons pu manger de très bon mets. Un fois terminé nous sommes sortis pour rejoindre les bateaux des chutes, et quand nous sommes arrivés sous les chutes, un feux d'artifice à éclaté, laissant un message dans le ciel destiné à Q. Quand elle l'a vue elle m'a regardé, j'avais un genoux à terre et je lui ai demandé de devenir ma femme.

- whaou, ça devait être superbe, lance ma petite brune.  
- c'était magnifique. Je garderais toujours en mémoire ce moment.  
- tu sais Rach´, si tu m'avais laissé le temps de te faire ma demande comme j'avais prévue toi aussi tu aurais étais bluffé.  
- San tu peux toujours lui faire non?  
- bien sur j'ai juste besoin de deux jours pour tout remettre en ordre.

_Deux jours sont passés, je sais que ce soir San va me faire sa demande 2.0, comme elle le dit si bien. Je suis excité comme une puce, et je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. Heureusement Kurt en Maître de la mode m'aide à trouver une tenue adéquate._

- non Rach´, cette robe ne te vas pas bien, et arrêt de sauté partout en dirait une puce.  
- tu te rends compte ce soir elle va me faire sa demande, celle que j'aurais du avoir.  
- tu sais que si tu n'avais pas eu un esprit aussi tordu, tu l'aurais déjà eu il y a plusieurs mois.  
- je sais mais je restes quand même excité, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre.  
- la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'après ce soir tu comprendras à quel point elle t'aime.  
- tu sais quelque chose dis moi.. Kurt dis moi tout de suite.  
- non je ne te dirais rien. Tien essaye celle là.  
- mais je..  
- parfait, maintenant je vais te coiffer et te maquiller, Santana devrait rentrer d'ici une heure.  
- Kurt si tu ne me le dis pas je ne bouge pas de là.  
- Hummel si tu craches le morceau Santana va te faire souffrir alors tiens ta langue. Lance Sacha qui passe par là.  
- j'ai rien dis et je ne dirais rien.  
- quoi mais vous êtes tous au courant.  
- bon Rachel tu poses ton derrière sur cette chaise et plus vite que ça.

Une heure plus tard, Santana arrive dans une robe rouge qui lui sied à merveille. Elle attend sa promise dans le salon, dans un état de stress avancé.

- San calme toi, elle a déjà dit oui.  
- je sais, mais c'est tellement important pour moi.

_Je me retourne au bruit des talons qui claque sur le sol. Je vois ma future femme arborant une robe noire, simple mais efficace. La chaleur qui s'empare de moi est le résultat de l'état dans lequel ma douce me met. Elle est a coupé le souffle.  
Quand elle arrive près de moi je lui prend la main et l'embrasse a la commissure des lèvres._

- tu es vraiment magnifique ma chérie.  
- merci, mais toi aussi tu es a tomber.  
- tu es prête pourtant à soirée.  
- oui.

_Nous voilà partis en route en direction du restaurant végétarien le plus réputé à New York. Il y a foule à l'entrée, mais je connais le videur, qui nous vois et nous fait passer devant tout le monde, faisant s'énerver quelques clients qui devaient attendre depuis un certain nombre de temps.  
Nous pénétrons dans les lieux où nous attend notre table à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le repas se passe divinement bien et Rachel à l'air de vraiment apprécier. Nous parlons de notre mariage, et j'avoue qu'à moi aussi il me tarde de la prendre pour épouse.  
Nous finissons le repas, et le moment tant attendu arrive. Alors que nous sortons et que nous commençons a marcher, Rachel la tête dans les nuages ne fait pas forcément attention à la direction que nous prenons._

- San c'était vraiment super.  
- et ce n'est que le début ma chérie.  
- où nous allons?  
- tu le sauras dans cinq minutes.

_Nous arrivons enfin sur Broadway, et les yeux de la douce, s'émerveillent devant chaque théâtre que nous passons. Je connais son rêve et son ambition. Nous arrêtons notre progression devant le Winter Garden Theater._

- Rachel mon amour sais tu où nous sommes.  
- bien sur que je le sais , on est juste devant le plus grand théâtre de Broadway, tu sais que c'est ici que Barbra Streisand à jouer la plus part de ces pièces.  
- il paraît, aller suis moi.  
- San c'est fermé, on a pas le droit d'y rentrer.  
- ce soir tu as le droit ma puce, fais moi confiance.

_Nous pénétrons dans le théâtre et c'est juste majestueux, la main de ma petite amie presse la mienne, ces yeux regardent partout enregistrant les moindres détails_.

- San tu as vu c'est whaou j'ai pas de mots. Merci de m'avoir fait visiter.  
- c'est pas fini ma puce, il y a une personne qui aimerait te rencontrer, elle nous attend sur la scène.

_Alors que nous nous rapprochons de la dite scène, la lumière éclaire la personne présente au piano qui commence a chanter une de ces mélodies. Rach´ me presse un peu plus fort la main, sa bouche s'ouvre en grand, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Je lui glisse à l'oreille._

- profite mon amour c'est rien que pour toi.

_Quand la chanteuse à terminée, elle se joint à nous. Je sens que ma douce à du mal à tenir sur ces jambes. Je la serre un maximum contre moi._

- bonsoir Santana, Rachel, je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer enfin.  
- je..je..  
- désolé, vous êtes son idole depuis toujours, et vous êtes la première personne qui a réussi à lui clouer le bec.

_Je reçois une petite tape de ma puce._

- bonsoir, désolé c'est tellement. Comment c'est possible, vous êtes là devant moi. Sérieux je rêve.  
- non Rachel je suis bien Barbra Streisand et je suis bien devant toi. Si tu es ici ce soir, c'est parce que Santana m'a expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas pu te faire sa demande comme elle le désirait. Alors ce soir nous t'ouvrons les portes du théâtre, et réalisons un de tes rêves qui d'après Santana était de me rencontrer.  
- je..oh mon dieu, bien sur que c'était un de mes rêves, vous savez je suis actuellement des cours à la Nyada, j'espère un jour arriver à une carrière comme la votre.  
- tu sais que c'est beaucoup de travail.  
- je m'entraîne depuis l'âge de deux ans, je connais tout votre répertoire sur le bout des doigts, je me réveille tout les matins avec don ´t rain on m'y parade.  
- je confirme.  
- tu sais Rachel je connais ton talent, je t'ai déjà entendu et vu chanter. Santana doit beaucoup t'aimer, j'ai reçu de sa part une vidéo de toi chantant plusieurs de mes musiques et je dois dire que ta voix est tout simplement magnifique.  
- merci..  
- je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Funny girl va être remonté dans quelques temps.  
- oui j'en ai entendu parler, j'espère pouvoir auditionner pour le rôle de Fanny Brice, même si je n'arrive pas a votre cheville.  
- écoutes, je suis désolé de te le dire mais il n'y aura pas d'audition pour le rôle de Fanny Brice.  
- oh...  
- il n'y aura pas d'audition car le rôle à déjà était attribué à une fille vraiment talentueuse.  
- je.. Je suis sur qu'elle doit être parfaite pour obtenir le rôle.  
- je te propose de regarder une vidéo d'elle, tu pourras juger par toi même de son talent.

_Nous suivons Barbra jusqu'à la scène ou trône une télévision et un lecteur DVD. Moi je sais déjà ce qu'il contient. Rach´ me tient toujours la main, visiblement déçu de ne pas pouvoir auditionner pour son rôle favori.  
La vidéo démarre laissant apparaître mon visage. Elle me regarde pas vraiment sur de comprendre. " __**Rachel si tu regardes cette vidéo c'est que tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes surprises. Comme tu peux le constater ton idole se trouve a tes côtés pour ce moment que je voulais magique. Cela fait longtemps que j'y travaille , et j'ai du me confronter a beaucoup de portes jusqu'au jour ou l'occasion c'est présenté. J'ai rencontré Barbra Streisand au coin d'une rue, elle a du me prendre pour une folle mais à finalement accepté de boire un café. J'ai pu lui dire qu'elle personne magnifique et talentueuse tu es, je lui ai même montré une vidéo de toi chantant don ´t rain on m'y parade, lorsqu'on regardait comme tout les jours Funny girl. Tu sais que je ne suis pas fan de comédie musicale mais tu sais aussi a quel point je t'aime et aujourd'hui pour te le prouver je te demande après toute cette soirée riche en émotion de devenir ma femme**__."_

_Elle se retourne vers moi, j'ai déjà un genoux à terre._

- ma puce, dans la vidéo, il n'y a rien de tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu te dire et à vrai dire ce soir je ne te dirais juste une chose, tu comprends bien que je ne voudrais pas gâcher mes vœux pour le plus beau jour de notre te dis simplement merci , merci d'être la femme que tu es, merci d'être aussi belle, intelligente, talentueuse et je ne suis pas la seule à le dire. Bien que je connaisse déjà ta réponse, je voudrais à mon tour te féliciter pour tout ce que tu arrives à faire, et surtout pour ce rôle que tu affectionnes tant.

_Elle me regarde et ne comprend pas vraiment ce que je viens de lui dire._

- Rach´ ma puce, je vois bien que tu es perdue, mais je vais te le répéter une dernière fois pour que tu comprennes. J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir sur scène dans le rôle de Fanny Brice.  
- que..quoi, j'ai le rôle!  
- oui Rachel, c'est moi qui assure la direction de la pièce et c'est toi qui a le rôle.  
- j'ai..j'ai le rôle, mon dieu San j'ai le rôle.

_Elle me saute au cou manquant de me renverser au sol. Je la serre de toutes mes forces. Elle m'embrasse toujours en me remerciant. Et se retourne enfin vers Barbra._

- je ne sais comment vous remercier de la chance que vous m'offrez, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçu.  
- je sais que je ne serais pas déçu vu le talent que tu possèdes. Et Santana pour répondre à ta demande de ce matin, je serais ravie d'être présente à votre mariage.

_Après les embrassades, nous quittons le théâtre, et à voir le sourire radieux qui inonde le visage de ma brune, je sais qu'elle est la femme de ma vie._

* * *

**Verdict?**

**j'attends votre avis.**

**T.**


	15. Mariages

**Désolé pour ce grand retard. Voici la suite et fin. Merci à tous pour vos Reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Le grand jour est arrivé, des tentes ont étaient érigés afin que nous puissions nous vêtir de façon discrète. Je me trouve dans la tente avec Quinn et nous finissons de nous préparer. Nos robes sont en adéquation mais bien différentes au fond. Quinn porte une robe écrue ornée de petites perles vertes pour rappeler la couleur de ses yeux. Quand à moi je porte une robe blanche jusqu'au genou avec de toutes petites roses qui descendent en diagonale de la bretelle de mon épaule gauche à mon genou droit. Nous avons étaient coiffées par ma grand mère qui a fait le déplacement jusqu'à New York. Nous sommes fin prêtes et le stress commence à monter._

- comment tu te sens Q?  
- un peu fébrile, je vais devenir une Berry.  
- ça te fais quoi alors, il y a encore quelques années Berry était pour toi significatif de loseur.  
- ça me rappelle juste l'idiotie que j'étais. Je vais t'avouer que je suis fière de devenir une Berry. Si je pouvais avoir ne serais ce qu'un dixième de ta force, je serais déjà chanceuse.  
- tu es une bonne personne Q ne l'oublie jamais.

_Au même moment dans la tente voisine._

- pff.  
- oh... Lopez, aurais tu peur?  
- oui pourquoi toi non?  
- je suis sûr de moi.  
- moi aussi, j'ai juste peur qu'elle se rende compte que je ne suis pas faite pour elle au moment de se lier à moi.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Elle t'aime, tu es sa raison de vivre, et je peux te dire que je la connais par cœur.  
- deux minutes les filles. Lance Brittany qui supervise le mariage.  
- aller Berry je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller retrouver nos futures femmes.

_Ça y est j'attends Rachel , Sacha à mes côtés, ma respiration commence à saccader. Rachel arrive, elle tout simplement magnifique, cette robe lui sied à merveille. Quinn qui est à ses côtés n'est pas mal non plus mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma brune. C'est bizarre non? Je me marié en même temps que ma meilleure amie, qui dans quelques minutes fera partie de la même famille que moi. Finalement non je suis super heureuse. On est au bon endroit au bon moment._

_Quand je vois San se tenir près de Sacha, je me dis que rien ne pouvait être aussi parfait qu'à ce moment là. Barbra Streisand est présente à mon mariage, ma seule famille est là, la mère de Santana a fait le déplacement. Et contre toute attente celle de Q aussi. Nous sommes à central Park, nous sommes toutes les quatre rayonnantes, rien ne pouvait être plus magique qu'à cet instant._

_Contrairement à ce que j'ai dis à San, je suis pétrifiée. J'aime Quinn j'en suis persuadée, c'est la femme de ma vie. Je panique juste à l'idée que ce qu'on est en train de vivre soit un rêve, un rêve dont je ne veux jamais me réveiller. Je la vois elle arrive aux côtés de ma cousine, elle est a coupé le souffle mon dieu je ne sais pas si je vais me retenir de lui sauter dessus._

_Nous sommes dans l'allée centrale, mes yeux se fixent sur ceux de ma future femme. Je suis tellement heureuse aujourd'hui, que même la présence de ma mère ne pourra rien gâcher à la fête. Nous avançons de plus en plus vers l'autel mon cœur bat a tout rompre, bien que le mariage gay ne soit pas reconnu par la religion, il y a la présence d'un rabbin , et d'un pasteur, heureux de réaliser nos unions. Oui oui vous avez bien compris moi la plus grande mangeuse de bacon je vais me marier a une juive qui bien entendu n'en mange pas. L'amour est plus fort que tout. J'arrive au bras de ma dulcinée elle est vraiment magnifique, dans quelques minutes je pourrais dire qu'elle n'est à moi et rien qu'à moi._

_La cérémonie démarre, et se déroule très bien, au moment des vœux la tension est palpable du côté de nos deux couples._

Vœux Santana/ Rachel.

- Ça y est on y est et je dois dire que je suis contente que tu te tiennes toujours devant moi. Rachel notre histoire a commencé dans la souffrance, tu as souffert de mes mains pendant de nombreuses années et aujourd'hui je le regrettes toujours autant. Je sais que tu m'as pardonné mes erreurs de jeunesse, et je tiens à te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais chaque jours pour moi. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très doué pour te montrer ce que je ressens mais jours hui je peux dire que je suis fière que tu deviennes enfin ma femme. Rachel Barbra Berry aujourd'hui dans ce parc que tu aimes tant, avec nos amis, notre famille, je suis prête à te prendre pour épouse et à partager ma vie avec toi.

_C'est les larmes aux yeux que Rachel enchaine._

- Sanny, il faut que tu saches qu'après tout ce que nous avons traversés, nous y sommes enfin arrivées. Qu'importe le nombres d'embûches que nous croiserons dans notre vie, je sais qu'ensemble nous les surmonterons toujours, il suffit de regarder deux secondes en arrière. La mort de mes pères, ton accident, le mien, McKinley, et nous aujourd'hui à New York. Tu es la plus belle personne qui puisse exister à mes yeux, je te confie ma vie les yeux fermés, je te confie mon cœur parce que je sais que tu en prendras grand soin. Santana Lopez aujourd'hui je veux te prendre pour épouse et passer toute ma vie a tes côtés. Je t'aime tellement.

_Les vœux de nos deux amoureuses étant échangés le pasteur prononce enfin la phrase tant attendu ._

Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous présente Mesdames Berry-Lopez, unies par les liens du pouvez vous embrasser.

_J'embrasse ma brune enfin heureuse qu'elle porte mon nom. Nous nous décalons et écoutons à notre tour les vœux de ma cousine et de Quinn._

Vœux Quinn/ Sacha.

- c'est à nous. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, le jour que nous avons choisis pour nous unir, pour enfin ne devenir qu'une. Les gens présents peuvent témoigner de la femme que je suis devenue. Avant de te connaître, je vivais dans le mensonge, du genre sois belle et tais toi, mais tu m'as fais ouvrir les yeux et tu m'a montré la réelle personne que je suis. A tes côtés j'ai su grandir, changer , oublier mon passer, et avancer vers l'avenir. Sacha je te dois tout, mon sourire, mon envie d'y arriver, ma force, tu es tout pour moi et aujourd'hui devant tout ces gens , avec tout l'amour que je te porte, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme.

- c'est avec grand plaisir que j'acceptes que l'on devienne chacune la moitié de l'autre. On dit que l'amour tu ne le croises qu'un seule fois dans ta vie et je dois dire que c'est vrai. Parce que le seul vrai amour te fais sentir unique, il te fais sentir entière, vivante , heureuse. Loin de ton seul amour tu ne peux pas vivre, tout deviens noir, triste. J'ai la chance de dire devant tout le monde ici présent au tu es cette partie de moi que j'ai cherché pendant longtemps, tu es celle qui me fait rire, qui me réconforte qui me serre le soir dans ces bras. Toutes ces choses qu'on est censé ressentir quand on rencontre l'amour le seul le vrai, je les ressens avec toi, alors aujourd'hui Lucy Quinn Fabray je veux te prendre pour épouse et partagé le reste de notre chemin ensemble.

Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous présente Mesdames Berry-Fabray unies par les liens du pouvez vous embrasser.

_La journée continue comme elle a commencé comme un conte de fée. Quinn est devenue ma cousine par alliance et donc la cousine de San. Nous avons décidés de profiter au maximum de notre journée. De garder en mémoire tout ce qu'il fait qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes heureuses._

_Notre histoire est un peu compliquée, mais quand on prend le temps de comprendre je vous assure qu'on s'y repère facilement. Nous avons passez une nuit de noce magique même endroit mais chaque couple dans sa propre chambre. Finalement on arrive plus à se séparer, et on sait pertinemment qu'on finira notre vie toutes les quatre dans la même maison, même si des enfants viennent s'ajouter a notre famille. Car oui nous sommes une famille._

_Bonjour, je me présente je m'appelle Rachel Barbra Berry- Lopez , diplômée de Nyada, je suis mariée à la plus belle des femmes, une des plus influentes de la ville Santana Berry- Lopez grande avocate associée à sa meilleure amie Lucy Quinn Berry- Fabray. Ma cousine et femme de Quinn à ouvert un magasin de moto et est aussi très réputée à New York. Dans quelques jours notre famille s'agrandit, je ne vais pas tarder à mettre au monde le plus beau des bijoux, et comble du bonheur il ne devrait pas arriver seul puisque Quinn attend la plus belle des perles._

_Une histoire écrit à quatre mains , pour un bonheur à six._

**The end**

* * *

**Merci à tous.**

**T.**


End file.
